Bovino Lux
by Sekai Kun
Summary: Lux smiled softly at the resting baby in her arms. Bovino Lambo, he was called. Mother would not be able to watch him grow and teach him and protect him like how she protected Lux, but that was okay. Lux would protect him. She would protect him from this horrid, evil, vile world and if she couldn't, she would die trying. [OC, Semi-SI, Semi-AU. -ON HIATUS-]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be hot(ter than he already is).

**Edited**: 12.12.15

* * *

_She reached for it, for the light._

_And when she did, everything __**exploded. **_

_She didn't know what to do. She was seeing so much at once, hearing so much. _

_There was just too much, too much. _

_So she cried. _

* * *

Bovino Leora was a kind woman. And because she was kind, she wept silently for her child as she cradled it in her arms. Her child was going to be a mafia child. And not just any mafia child, but the child of a boss. Leora's child would forever live in the shadow of the bosses before her and for that, she was sorry. Leora was the daughter of a mafia boss herself, though she wasn't the first born. Because of that, she was forced into an arranged marriage with the, at the time, just the heir of the Bovino family to secure the alliance. Leora had agreed, she would've done anything for her famiglia at the time. That was, of course, until she discovered how the Bovino family actually worked.

The mafia was a cruel place, oh, she knew. She'd lost siblings, cousins, uncles and aunts. She'd lost childhood friends, trusted servants, all of that. But most of the mafia was kind to their young. Her family was, at least. And she was aware that the Vongola, Chiavarone, Tomaso, and many others treated their young with the utmost care as well. But the Bovino...

The Bovino were rising in power, and now, they would stop at nothing to reach the top. It'd been years since the Bovino had shown any...public appearances, so the underworld had almost completely forgotten about them. But contrary to popular belief, the Bovino were not a small family. No, they were much larger than many would think. Of course, they had yet to reach even the size of the Estraneo, but they were getting there. Slowly and steadily. And to get there, they had devised a plan. A training regimen.

From the very moment of their very first steps, any and all Bovino children were to be taken from their families and put into a training facility.

The Bovino were a mafia family that specialized in infiltration. They held power because the dirty little secrets of the other families were held in their palms. How, you may ask?

Children assassins. No one would suspect a seemingly innocent child, right?

Of course, once they grew older, they'd be put into the general corps which were in charge of organizing information, hacking, and doing the much dirtier work.

But still, these children...they had no childhood.

Leora's children would never _actually be_ children, and for that, she wept.

And the child in her arms, must've _somehow_ sensed her distress because the child had stopped crying and was now watching silently as her mother cried. Leora stared into the eyes of her child and cried harder. The innocence that the gaze had held, would soon be taken away, and Leora did not want that. Not at all. The child, Leora's sweet little baby, she giggled, and reached out a small, gloved hand. She pawed at her mother's cheek. Her touches were sweet and gentle, full of love. It was as if the child was trying to communicate with her mother.

She was.

_"Don't cry, mama. It'll be okay, I promise." _

The child didn't know why, but when she saw this woman cry, it just...pained her. She knew she had been reborn. The feelings of being touched, of hearing sounds were unfamiliar to her. She had been floating in the dark, dark void for so long. She had known, during her time in the void, that she was somehow..a thing. But her thoughts were constantly vague, yet busy all the same. Noisy. She had been lonely, without a body, and without even the entertainment of her own thoughts for the longest time. Now that she had a brain again, she knew she'd died in that accident, from who knows how long ago. She remembered. And she was most definitely aware of how she had left her sweet, sweet, baby brother behind.

Khang...

But when she saw this woman cry, it just...

The woman reminded the child of herself. Or at least what she could remember of her past self. The woman was not in pain, that much she could tell, but she was crying and that was when the child realized, that yes, indeed, these were tears of sorrow and regret. These were tears shed for someone else. For her, perhaps? Was this woman crying for her?

The child had been reminded of moments from her past life. She was reminded of the nights where would she cry for the father she once knew, for the brother who would forever live with a broken family, and for the mother who was working so hard and was still struggling, even with her own help, to take care of her children.

And the child knew, that this woman, her new mama, was someone who she needed to love and protect. She knew, from then on, that she would have to let go of the past and just hope for the best. She could only hope that Khang had grown up alright.

The woman had stopped crying for minutes now. She'd stared, silently at her child. The woman was touched. Her child, her newborn baby, was somehow able to sense her distress _and _cheer her up. The woman didn't know how such a feat was possible, not from a child so young.

So young, and so smart. Her child would be a genius, not particularly surprising as the Bovino had a reputation of spitting those out like nobody's business but it both scared Leora and made her proud. It scared her, because it meant she would have even less time to spend with her child. But it made her proud, because she knew that if her child was to grow up as stubborn and smart as she did, she'd be fine.

"Aren't you a smart little girl?" She cooed and poked the child's cheek with a long, slender finger.

The child's face lit up with glee.

"I'll name you Lux, are you okay with that?" She asked, giggling to herself, "Lux because you'd be able to light up anyone's day."

The child didn't understand. She wasn't...

Was this Italian? She would assume it was...certainly did sound like it...

She wasn't Italian in her last life, after all. She was Vietnamese-American.

This was quite the change, wasn't it?

* * *

Lux sat in her mother's lap, tracing the words imprinted on the picture book with her small fingers as she listened to her mother read. It'd been six months since her birth. She could talk at this point. .

Well, not really.

She was only able to answer with one word replies usually and she could recognize when someone was talking to her. She still couldn't talk much though, since Italian was still new to her.

She'd realized early on that she didn't see her papa very often. Actually, she didn't really think papa liked her all that much.

Perhaps he was one of those people who wanted a son as their first born. Yeah, that was probably it. He'd warm up to her soon, she hoped.

How wonderful life would be, if she had a perfect family.

"Alright!" Her mother suddenly clapped, breaking the child from her thoughts.

"What's the moral of the story?"

If you're wondering why someone would ask a _nine month old baby _this question, the answer is simple. Leora had caught on a while ago the her daughter _was a freaking genius _and spared her the pain of being babied too much. Didn't stop the mother from forcing the girl to play dress up, tea party, and have playdates with other mafia children her age though.

It was hilarious to her.

"F-friends?" Lux answered timidly, not yet having a firm grasp on the language.

"Hmmm, close." Leora smiled proudly when Lux pouted grumpily.

She hated being wrong.

Leora didn't mind, though. She'd be worried if her daughter was never wrong. She was a child, after all, and at this age, the fact that Lux had been able to give an answer at all was amazing.

"You see, the hawk had to rely on the snake to pass a message to the slug who notified the toad of the crow's dire situation. Then, the toad gathered the deer, the piggy, the dog, the dove, and the raccoon to save the crow. So it's not just friendship here, it's something more. None of this could've happened if even one of the characters weren't there. So what's the moral of the story?"

"Teamwork!"

"That's right! Remember, Lux, that people who disobey the rules are scum."

"...But...disobeyed for birdy..."

"Yes, toad disobeyed the rules for crow, but you didn't let me finish, sweetheart. People who disobey rules are scum, but people who leave their friends behind are even worse than scum." [1]

Lux blinked. Where had she heard that before? She shrugged. Well, shrugged best she could with her tiny shoulders.

"Remember." She repeated, letting her mother know that she understood.

"Yes, you must always remember. Now, you sit here and play for a bit. Mama wants to make lunch. Do you want rice porridge or noodle soup?"

Interestingly, Mama was half Japanese, so she knew a bit of Japanese cuisine.

"Rice!" Lux grinned, showing off a few of her only teeth.

She always chose rice. She was, after all, Asian in her past life. Eating rice every day does things to a person. You get sick of it so easily but you stop eating it for a day or two and you start missing it.

"I shouldn't even have to ask you anymore, right? You love rice. Maybe I should cook Japanese food more often..?"

"YES!"

Leora giggled.

After a few moments of silence, except for the clattering of bowls and etc, Lux finally spoke up.

"Mama!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Papa no love Lux?"

Leora dropped the spoon she was holding and it clattered loudly onto the kitchen counter.

"Wh-what makes you think that?"

"Papa's eyes look at Lux give bad feeling." She explained, "Mama look at Lux, make Lux warm. Papa look make Lux cold. Make Lux feel...unwanted."

Leora sighed. Her daughter was just...so smart. She knew this day would come eventually, but why so soon?

"Papa doesn't love you, Lux."

Lying to the child wouldn't have done any good.

She was smart, Leora knew that she would've figured it out eventually anyway.

"Why? Lux do wrong? Bad girl?"

Leora, almost cried.

"Lux, you're a very good girl. You've never done anything wrong, infact, sometimes I wish you would."

"Why Papa no love?"

"Papa believes that all girls are weak and disposable."

"That why Papa hurt Mama?"

Leora froze. "How did you know that, Lux?"

"Sometime, have bad dream. Listen because Lux like Mama's voice, but Mama crying. Lux don't like Mama crying. Lux hear Papa yell at Mama. Lux don't like it."

Leora ran to her daughter and embraced her with all her might. Why must she be so smart?

"Lux be strong for Mama. Show Papa Lux not weak. Then Mama no cry."

_I'll protect you, this time, Mama. _

_History will not repeat itself. _

* * *

She was almost there. She was so close.

So. Close.

She was so close to being able to show Mama that she was strong.

Lux laid to palms flat on the floor and _pushed._

She pushed her self up and she rose and rose until, yes, she was _standing._

"Mama!" She called, and her mother running out of the bathroom to see what her child was up to. "Look!" She grinned and she took one step forward, toward her mother.

Then another and another and another until she was in her mother's arms.

Lux, at ten months old, had taken her first steps.

When Lux felt her mother crying, at first, she thought that Mama was happy.

But when she got a good look at her face, Mama was crying because she was scared.

Why was she scared?

Lux frowned.

"Mama not proud?"

And for the first time since she was born, Leora was not proud of her daughter.

"No. No, no, no."

Lux felt tears forming in her eyes. Mama wasn't proud of her? What did she do wrong? Wasn't she showing that she was smart? That she was strong.

_"You must __**never **__let your father see you do that, do you hear me?"_

Lux was shocked into silence.

"LUX! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Her mother grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, still violently sobbing, "YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T SHOW HIM THAT! EVER! INFACT, DONT EVER WALK AGAIN. DON'T! NOT IN FRONT OF ME, NOT IN FRONT OF ANYBODY!"

"Mama, th-that hurts!"

"LUX! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"YES, MAMA! YES!" She cried.

Now they were both crying.

"YOU CAN'T, LUX! YOU CAN'T!"

"I KNOW, I'M SORRY!"

And that's how the Bovino boss found his wife and daughter. On the floor, embracing each other, crying their hearts out. One big, sobbing mess.

He gave them a single glance and scoffed.

He was going to have that woman killed once he receives a male heir. No way in hell that child was going to inherit a single thing from him.

* * *

Lux laid wide awake in her crib. She was a year old now.

Her parents were arguing again and she didn't like it one bit.

"SHE SHOULD'VE TAKEN HER FIRST STEPS BY NOW!"

"I'M TELLING YOU, SHE HASN'T!"

"HOW CAN SHE NOT? SHE CAN SPEAK FULL SENTENCES NOW AND READ BOOKS. YOU'RE TELLING ME SHE CAN DO ALL THAT YET NOT WALK?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TELLING YOU!"

A crash. Some banging.

Lux could make out the sounds of _physical _fighting. She'd heard them before when her parents fought in her old life.

"Listen to me, woman, you will get that child to walk by the end of this week or I will kill her. And you."

"I am your wife-"

"You think I care? I could go out there a marry some other whore and have her give me some other kid. You two are disposable. If you wish for the right to live, you will earn it."

Silence.

"Do you understand, woman?"

A _loud _slap.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

[1] Yes, I totally just stole that from Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be hot(ter than he already is).

**Edited**: 12.12.15

* * *

_"You think I care? I could go out there a marry some other whore and have her give me some other kid. You two are disposable. If you wish for the right to live, you will earn it."_

_Silence. _

_"Do you understand, woman?" _

_A_ _**loud **__slap. _

_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

_"Y-yes." _

* * *

Lux smiled happily as she waddled around her play area, attempting to perfect her motor skills. Her mother was in the kitchen making breakfast, and her father had been sleeping the last time she'd bothered to check. Since neither of her parents had been in the room with her, she had thought that it would've been okay to walk

...she thought wrong.

Moments after the raven haired child had gotten up, the door to her room had swung open and her father stormed in, face red with anger. The child froze, eyes widening in shock.

Lux's poor mother had her small hands wrapped around the man's bicep; she was trying and failing to pull him away from her child. The woman was crying and shaking her head, shouting all kinds of curses at the man.

But he only rolled his eyes and shook his wife off, "Why should I do _you _any favors, hah?"

"I'm your wife! And she's your child! You can't do this to her!"

"She's MY fuckin' kid! I do what I want, bitch!"

The child watched the scene unfold with terrified eyes. She knew that her parents fought often, but not once had they done it in front of her. Lux felt her knees buckle under her tiny body as she tried to process the things going on around her. She fell to her bum and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mama!" She cried, raising her small hands up to signal that she wanted to be held. She wanted to be with her mother and she wanted the fighting to stop. Seconds late though, she had found herself crying even harder as her parents continued to ignore her.

"You cannot take her to that training facility!"

"Aah? Who says?" Her father questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I say!" Leora shouted, glaring up defiantly, "I have a say in what happens to my child!"

The older man stared down at his wife, face devoid of any emotion.

When she was still glaring up at at him seconds later, the man threw his head back and laughed.

"When did you become so confident, woman?" He asked as he turned around and approached his crying child.

"What? I-" The woman paused, eyes cautiously assessing the situation, "_JUST_ _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING_?" She screeched as the man picked her child up by the back of her shirt.

"What do you think?" He scoffed, "I'm taking her to the training facility, obviously. She can walk now, can't she?"

"What?" She asked incredulously as the man proceeded to walk to the front of their home, ready to leave with her offspring, "_NO! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NO?_"

"And didn't I make it clear that I honestly do not care?" He grinned as he opened the front door.

* * *

The door slammed shut and all the children jumped slightly. All eyes were now focused on the big-muscled blonde man. He flashed the children a large grin, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Hello, young Bovinos. Before we start, I'm going to need those of you who can speak at least a sentence or more to go through that blue door to the right. I'm assuming those who are left over can't understand me or can't speak very well."

The children looked at one another and shrugged, all apparently on the same page. What have they got to lose?

The ones who understood the blonde man followed his instructions while the ones left over were herded like sheep into another room.

"What's gonna happen to them, mister?" A young boy tugged on the man's pants.

"They're going to go through further training to develop their skills. You kids get to skip that step."

"What are we going to do, mister?" Another boy asked.

"Where are we going?" A young girl wondered.

"I WANT MY MAMA!" A child wailed.

The man only chuckled at them, having heard all of it before.

He said nothing.

Only after many, many, long minutes (a time that felt like days to the kids) of walking, he stopped in front of another metal door and opened it, revealing a very large...bedroom?

The room was humongous, and _long_. The walls were painted gray and void of any windows, and all four of the walls (excluding the area around the metal door) were lined with beds.

"Choose your beds wisely, you'll be sleeping in here from now on. Things will be explained in the morning."

"What? Why can't I sleep in _my _room?"

"Mister, are you going to read us a bedtime story?"  
"Yeah! My mama ALWAYS reads me a bedtime story!"

"Are my parents busy? Do they not want me anymore?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Just _shut up_ and GET. **IN. THE.** _**ROOM**__._" He roared, his deep voice blasting into the ears of the children.

All of the children shut their mouths immediately and the chorus of voices ceased. They entered the room in silence...many even had their heads casted downward, too afraid to look up.

The man's eyes darted around the room, counting the children and nicknaming them in his head. After he confirmed that they were all there, he shut the door and locked it.

The artificial lights shut off, and small, dim nightlights lit up throughout the room.

Lux sighed and climbed into the first bed she saw, diving under the shuddered, feeling the hard, cold bed below her and thin, scratchy blanket above her. She didn't know how she was going to survive for so long.

The other kids watched curiously, and when they saw that the bed hadn't eaten her, they followed her example. The crowd of children dispersed and they each crawled into their own beds, though some of the ones who'd already known each other crawled into the same beds to comfort one another.

Some kids began to cry. They wanted their parents. They wanted to go home.

Other kids were indifferent. They either didn't care or didn't understand.

And Lux? She held her tears.

She knew what this place was. She'd overheard papa talking about it with some of his subordinates before.

They trained children here.

And they also got rid of the ones who they thought were weak her.

Lux would not be disposed of.

She was strong. She was going to be strong for Mama.

* * *

The next morning had been wild. The children had awoken to the same bulky man from the day before, clanging and crashing pans together. Lux opened a single eye, curiously examining the scene before her. A few of her peers were wide awake, but some were still stumbling out of bed. A handful of others were squirming their tiny bodies having only just awoken, while others still were stubbornly sleeping and going strong.

Lux rolled her eyes before kicking her blanket off of her body and hopping off her bed. She had gotten up too fast, and had to hold onto the sides of her bed to keep from getting too dizzy and falling over. Lux blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes for good measure. Once she was sure that she was awake, she walked to the line of children. She stood behind a boy who looked a little older than her, maybe about a year. He had longish pale blond hair, a nearly white color, with thin bangs that covered the both of his eyes, though they were still visible behind them. His eyes were a beautiful dark blue color. Lux decided that the boy looked really girly, and could've easily passed off as a girl had he been wearing feminine clothing.

Upon feeling an unfamiliar gaze, the blond child turned around and eyed the ravenette. He grinned happily when he saw the the girl was shorter than him. "Hiya! I'm Angelo!" He had introduced and stuck out a hand, "Nice to meetcha', stranger!"

Lux blinked, surprised by the sudden introduction. She flinched at the boy's loud voice, but placed her hand in his nonetheless. "...Bo...Bovino Lux…" She said quietly, a bit shy as this was the first time she'd ever talked to someone outside of her parents.

"Woah! Bovino?" The boy's grin widened, and it was then when Lux noticed the boy's sharp, shark like teeth, "As in the Boss's family Bovino? Are you related to the boss? Does this make you a princess?"

Lux smiled, now noticing the boy's cute lisp, "He's...my papa, actually," she answered, pausing to think about the next question, "...I don't know if that makes me a princess…"

"Well, _my _papa taught me how to play chess once, and he said the the king is like the boss and the queen is his wife, so if you're their baby, then obviously you're a princess." Angelo chirped, "I'm gonna call you princess, is that okay?"

Lux blushed at the title and shook her head, "No...just call me Lu-"

"Fantastic!" The boy interrupted, "Princess it is!"

The girl had opened her mouth, probably to correct the boy, but her speech was interrupted by a loud, thunderous clap and a deep voice.

"Listen up, kids," The man from the previous day had started, "My name is Frediano. I am this 'class's." he had said class's with his fingers making quotation marks in the air, "instructor. I'm going to make you guys strong."

The children looked at each other, many of them having no clue what the fuck the guy was even talking about. Angelo looked at his new friend from the corner of his eyes, and his eternal grin stretched even further after noticing the way her hands had clenched into fists after the man had said that he would make them strong. Angelo had been receiving training from his parents since before he could walk, and they told him about the mafia all the time. They had explained to him where he was going and what he was going to do when they sent him away, so he wasn't very shocked by what the man had been rambling about. He was just intrigued by the fact that another child had been aware of what was going on as well.

Though it didn't really surprise him that the other child was the bossman's daughter. It was only fitting that the strongest man in their famiglia had a strong kid as well.

"Mister Frediano, sir," a random kid interrupted, "I'm really hungry!"

Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the room and the bulky man smiled broadly.

"If you want breakfast, then follow me." He turned around and flung the door open. The children followed behind him in an unorganized crowd.

Angelo walked with Lux, her smaller hand held tightly in his. He had grabbed it a while back, while Frediano had been speaking, and she hadn't removed her hand yet, so he assumed that it was okay. Smart kids got nervous too, you know? "Hey," he started, "Where do you think we're going?" he asked.

Lux looked up at the taller boy and shrugged, "Who knows…" She turned her head back to the front of her so that she could continue walking without bumping into some poor soul, "I can think of a few places...he'll either take us directly to the cafeteria," she guessed, "Or, since he's our training instructor, he'll make us do exercises to 'earn' our breakfast, but really to just see how developed we physically are."

The blond boy blinked after thinking her answer over, impressed by the girl. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Nearly two years old." She smiled, "How old are you?"

"Almost four." The boy's default cheshire grin had returned, "My parents got permission from your father to keep me home for a year longer."

"How kind of him," she said in a deadpan voice, "Surely he didn't do it for free."

Angelo was about to deny what she said, but as Frediano began to explain some exercises, just as the girl had predicted, Angelo had settled for shaking his head.

"If you want breakfast, you'll have to earn it." The man explained after all the children had entered a very, very large training space. "Run as many laps as you can in forty-five minutes...if you get below eighteen, you won't be eating."

Lux smiled, remembering from her old life that eighteen laps around her high school gym had been a mile. Her P.E. coach had only given them twelve minutes max then, but she supposed it made sense that Frediano had given them so much more time considering their current ages.

The girl looked up at her friend to see his reaction and he looked back at her with his usual grin. "Eighteen plus laps around _this _place in that much time?" he threw his head back and laughed, "Ushishishishi!" Lux had the lingering feeling that Angelo might've been related to a certain prince, "Easy~"

Lux smiled and nodded, agreeing with his comment, "Then let's get started. Time is ticking."

Needless to say, Lux and Angelo had both caught their instructor's attention with their results.

They were the first ones done, afterall. Eighteen laps in twenty minutes, and neither of them were out of breath. They were the first ones of their class to eat breakfast that day.

* * *

At three years old, Lux had successfully climbed to the top of the food chain. And it wasn't just because the instructors were lenient with her, taking her position as the boss's daughter into consideration. No, it was because she was really quite strong.

Though, she was not physically strong.

She was a three year old. So she was strong for her age, maybe, but that was not what impressed the other children and even the instructors.

She was smart. A genius, the other instructors had called her. She spoke fluently in four languages; Italian, Japanese, English, and Vietnamese, and she knew many things. Her abilities in math, science, and reading were also far above the level of her peers. The girl and her friend, Angelo, had also been moved up a few classes since they were so advanced compared to their original classmates, and they were keeping up with almost no problems.

They thought she was a genius, a prodigy, but in actuality...

She was only carrying over the skills of the past.

But they didn't need to know that.

Besides..._the Bovino cleaned out their useless trainees once a month. _She didn't want to be a part of those 'useless trainees.'

It was a cruel practice, but what could she do? This was the mafia.

"Don't think you're _so _big and mighty just because you got the top scores this time." An older girl approached Lux, glaring down at her. "My scores will be better than yours next time. I refuse to be second to _you_."

Lux smiled, "Is that so?"

She laughed.

"Then prove it. I have no time to deal with chihuahuas like you. All bark and no bite."

"You little _bitch_!" The older girl swung at Lux.

She dodged. What the three year old lacked in strength, she made up for in speed.

"Lay a hand on me, _I dare you_."

The older girl attempted to kick the younger. But was stopped midway by another child, a boy. Her leg was trapped between his hands and he was grinning widely, his revealing his sparkly teeth.

"Uishishishi~ Malvolia, no need to get so violent!" He chirped cheerily, eyes curled up into slits.

"Angelo? You want to go?" The eldest of the trio challenged, slipping on her brass knuckles.

He laughed, "Shishsishi~ Any time!" He took on a defensive position and fanned his hands out in front of his face, revealing multiple different colored darts. "Will you join us, Princess?"

Lux hummed, "I think I'll sit this one out."

"What, you think we're not good enough for you?" Malvolia roared.

"Precisely."

"That's not very nice, Princess!"

"You act as if my words actually wound you."

"Shishishi~ Don't you know, Princess? They do!"

* * *

The buzzer went off and the lights flashed on. The two girls squinted at the brightness, trying to make out what had been going on. Lux had one end of her kusarigama pointed at the crimson haired girl's throat, and had the chains tightly wrapped around her other hand. Her right foot was placed on top of the other girl's chest, while she knelt on the ground with her left knee.

"The spar is over," their instructor announced, "The victor, is Lux."

Malvolia scowled and shoved the younger girl off of her. She limped toward the sidelines and stood next to her younger sister who mother henned her as soon as she was within a safe distance. She glared as she watched Angelo carry Lux out of the room and to the infirmary. The six year old's foot was at least fractured, if not broken.

Angelo was frowning uncharacteristically at his friend as the medic treated her foot. "Princess...it doesn't hurt, does it?" he poked the girl, concerned for her wellbeing.

"I'll be fine." she smiled, "It's not that bad. I just gotta keep this wrapped up for a few weeks and I'll be completely fine afterwards. No worries."

Angelo narrowed his eyes, not believing her, but let the matter go knowing how stubborn the girl was.

"Fine," he sighed, "Let's go get lunch." he held out a hand which Lux accepted graciously.

After a while of walking in silence, the sounds of flushing and water running flowed through their ears. Angelo blinked.

"Shishishi~" He grinned, "The Princess doesn't mind waiting on her guardian angel for a bit, does she?" He asked as he let go of her hand and nodded toward the men's washroom.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Go ahead, Angel. I'll be right here."

"Thank you, Princess~" He sang as he pushed open the door and disappeared inside.

Lux sighed, leaned against the wall opposite of the washrooms and picked at her nails, waiting for her friend as her boredom reached its peak.

It'd been about five minutes when Lux was about ready to charge into the men's washroom, uncaring for whatever embarrassment she would cause the boys in there to experience, when suddenly the wooden end to a nunchuck smacked her across the face. Lux heard a loud crack and felt a sharp pain at her jaw. She raised a hand and held it gingerly before turning around to take a look at her attacker, seven year old M.M. She glowered at the older girl, eyes flashing in anger.

M.M. was unphased. She giggled and continued her assault. Lux tried to unravel her kusarigama from around her waist, but the older girl just wasn't giving her enough time. She had to resort to dodging and blocking, and _fuck damn _blocking those nunchucks hurt like a bitch. Lux let out a short, shocked sound as another attacker hit her from behind, and after feeling a single punch, Lux knew exactly who it was. M.M. kicked the ravenette straight in the gut and the younger girl was sent stumbling toward an even older girl. Malvolia grinned as she grabbed the youngest girl's long, black hair and pulled it up, raising the ravenette to her eye level.

"You...I fucking _hate you._" She growled and she threw the girl at the wall behind her. Lux's eyes clenched shut for just a few seconds and she hissed in pain as her head made contact with the wall and slid down, leaning against it. "I don't get what's so good about you." The older girl grinned as she stepped on Lux's dominant hand just to make sure she wouldn't try and reach for her kusarigama, because all three of the girls knew that the moment Lux got her weapon, she would win the fight.

Lux's eyes opened as soon as Malvolia threw her first punch, brass knuckles and all.

Right. At. Her. Eye.

The ravenette screamed, alerting a certain blond of her distress.

Lux thrashed around as the older girl continued to punch and punch and punch and assault her face, the third girl standing guard just in case authority would come and get them in trouble for fighting without permission. The men's washroom door was suddenly kicked open, and M.M. released a shout of surprise. Behind those doors stood an _enraged _Angelo, the storm flames practically rolling off of him, not that any of the children knew what that aura really was.

"_What do you think you are doing?!" _He shouted and threw some darts that had come from seemingly no where toward the two girls assaulting his best friend. The two girls were forced to dodge and the darts stabbed into the metal wall behind them.

Lux stood, now released from their hold, and she was angry. Her right eye was still clenched shut, a trail of red streaming from it, making it look like she had been crying tears of blood. Her lips were turned down into a scary frown as she unravelled her kusarigama from her waist and hrew one side of it at Malvolia. The blade had missed the girl, but a good chunk of her red hair had been cut off. "You," Lux growled, a deranged scream bubbled from her throat, "HOW DARE YOU?!" She shouted as she continued to swing her chained sickles at the girl, successfully giving her cuts at this point, as Malvolia wasn't fast enough to dodge attacks from the younger girl.

On the other side of the battle, Angelo was fighting M.M. who wasn't really the best at playing dodging games. He threw his darts at her, making sure to scratch her with the tip of each one. While his black tipped darts were normal, his other ones weren't. The green ones slowed his opponents down, his orange ones would eventually paralyze his opponents, and the yellow ones made his opponents extra sensitive to pain. His purple ones were poisonous and his blue ones were soaked with a drug that would eventually make his opponents hallucinate. His red ones _exploded _upon stabbing something, but he had yet to use any of those. Angelo grinned as M.M. began to breathe heavily, the effects of his darts kicking in. He threw a dart at a point in her neck which made the girl's eyes roll to the back of her head. He laughed as she fell over.

"Shishishi~ Sweet dreams~" he hummed.

Angelo grinned and turned to watch his friend's fight. She wasn't dominating the older girl or anything, but she certainly was winning. Malvolia's clothes had many holes and rips in them and her hair had been chopped very unevenly to about shoulder length. "Uishishishi~ Looks like you got a haircut, Malvolia~" he chirped as he pulled out one orange dart and one yellow one. "Looks like my Princess still needs help though, and what kind of guardian angel would I be if I couldn't provide it?" he asked rhetorically as he took aim.

"Byebii~" He sang as he threw the two darts and the red haired girl, both of them stabbing into her arm. Lux slashed a good one, right across the older girl's chest and down her torso, Malvolia screaming bloody murder all the while. The red head fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

Lux smiled angelically, or as angelically as she could with a bloody eye and scratches and blood all over her face. "Goodnight." She whispered and she kicked the side of the older girl's temple, knocked her out. Lux raised her uninjured foot and stomped on the girl's right hand, grinning as she heard the familiar, sickening crack. The stomped on the girl's left hand too for good measure.

Immediately after doing so, loud footsteps could be heard rushing toward them. Angelo and Lux sighed, knowing exactly who those footsteps belonged to and how they were going to be punished for knocking out two fellow trainees outside of sparring.

They had fucking bathroom cleaning duty for at least two weeks.

* * *

_Swing, swing, swing, __**throw.**_

The blade penetrated through the practice dummy. Wooden chips flew in all directions.

Lux tugged on the chain, pulling the blade out of the dummy and swung the blade on the other side of the chain at the dummy, wrapping the chain around its 'neck'. Then she pulled. Pulled so hard that the dummy's head snapped off. She watched silently as the wooden head rolled across the floor and hit Angelo's foot. He turned around and blinked at her practice dummy, cracking a smile at all of its stab wounds and missing head.

"Who pissed you off today, Princess?"

She swung her chains at him.

He grabbed the base of the sickle and threw the blade back at its owner. She dodged easilly. It wasn't as if he was really trying to kill her.

"Mal. Fucking. Volia." Lux grunted.

"Ahh, of course, what'd she do this time?"

"She's," Lux channeled lightning through her chains and began whipping and stabbing at her practice dummy.

"They're letting _her _graduate next week and won't promote me too!"

Usually, the children at the training facility "graduated" at age fifteen. But if they completed the set amount of missions before that, they could graduate early.

Malvolia was graduating at _nine_. And it wasn't fair because Lux had done the _same number of missions_ and _still_ wasn't allowed to graduate.

Lux glared down at the dummy.

"MAMA IS HAVING BABY NEXT MONTH AND I WANT TO BE THERE TO SEE HIM, DAMN IT!"

Angelo poked at the charred dummy with the tip of one of his darts and cringed when he heard it sizzle and saw smoke coming out of it.

"Shishishi~ Why don't you just use your 'I'm the Boss' daughter' powers and demand an early release?"

"You think I haven't-"

The door of the practice room was suddenly opened, revealing tall men in black suits. The two children whipped their heads around to look at the intruders, weapons held up defensively. Lux eyed the men with curious eyes. They didn't have visitors very often, and judging from their appearance, these men were from the general corps. They marched into the room.

"Bovino Lux." The man in the front center scanned the room, looking for the child.

Lux blinked. Then she slowly approached the men, hands still holding tightly onto the chains of her bladed weapons. "That is I. May I ask for why you may need me?"

The men looked down at her.

"Bovino the Seventh has retaken his previous position. Bovino the Eighth has died in battle."

Silence.

"My father...?"

"Yes. Donna Leora has also gone into an early labor. The shock was too much for her to handle." The man informed her with an emotionless, robotic voice, "By the request of Donna Leora and Bovino the Seventh, you will be leaving the facility at once and you will go to your mother."

Lux's jaw dropped.

She turned to Angelo and their eyes met. He grinned at her, though she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was sad she got to leave without him.

Lux frowned at him for a few seconds before an idea sparked in her mind.

"I will leave under one condition," She turned to the men in black.

"Angelo will be going with me."

The men glanced at each other before looking back down at Lux, "We do not have the authority to-"

"As the future Bovino Ninth, _I use my authority_ to. Grandfather will only be taking over the famiglia until I am of age, correct?"

The man's lips curved downward, but he nodded.

"So Angel _can_ come with me, right?"

"I'll take your silence as a yes," She ginned and waved the boy over.

He was her best friend and she was not leaving without him.

* * *

She was too late. Mama was gone.

Angelo stood behind her, grasping tightly onto her hand. He didn't know how it felt to lose a loved one, but he did know that it must've hurt.

"You can cry, princess." He poked her cheek with his free hand, "I won't laugh."

"I don't want to cry." She sniffed, and hugged the bundle in her arms tighter.

"Why not?"

"I have to be strong. For mama...and Lambo."

"Princess, even mafioso know when to cry."

"I don't want to, Angel."

He sighed. And Lux smiled softly at the resting baby in her arms. Bovino Lambo, he was called. Mother would not be able to watch him grow and teach him and protect him like how she protected Lux, but that was okay. Lux would protect him. She would protect him from this horrid, evil, vile world and if she couldn't, she would die trying.

Lambo would not have to go through the horrors of living in that disgusting facility.

She didn't care what grandfather said. This was where she would put her foot down.

Lux leaned over and unclasped the necklace that her dead mother wore from her neck, clasping it again over Lambo's. The necklace resembled that of cow horns.

Lambo wiggled a little, he began to cry.

She hugged him and hummed a little lullaby to help him sleep.

"I'm sorry, Lambo."

She didn't know why she apologized.

But she did.

* * *

**Omake**: Fat

"ANEKI!" The twenty month old Lambo cried, reaching for his eight year old sister.

"You know, it's pretty weird to teach an Italian child to speak Japanese as his first language, Princess." Angelo commented as his friend bounced her child brother on her knee.

She rolled her eyes, "Mama was part Japanese." She explained, "Besides, Lambo can understand and somewhat speak Italian too. He just doesn't like it."

Angelo shrugged, "It's still weird," he handed her her brother's bottle of milk, "...and why is your brother so fat?" He asked as he poked the nearly two year old baby.

"All babies are this fat.." Lux defended, "...I think.." she added a bit later, as her brother continued to chant "More!" even after drinking all of the milk in the bottle.

"Maybe my brother's just a special case."

"Ya' think, Princess?"

"But then again, we _are _the cow family. I think after a few years, Lambo'll be fine. I'm pretty sure I was this fat too when I was younger."

Angelo eyed the girl up and down before sniggering behind a hand.

"What?" Lux frowned, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You? Fat?" Her friend laughed, "I don't believe it."

"Mmm," Lux hummed, "You'd be surprised." She bobbed her head toward the right of her before motioning at the bookshelf with her free hand, "Go pick up that red photo album and have a look."

Although he was still skeptical, he was also a bit curious about what his best friend looked like as a baby. He stood from his seat and located the photo album his friend had been talking about. He pulled it out.

"Go ahead," Lux smiled.

The boy grinned and opened the album. Moments later, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "S-seriously, Princess? You were three times the size of Lambo!"

"I told you, Angelo. We come from a family of cows. Such fatness is a norm. I bet you were really fat as a baby too."

"Wouldn't know~ No one in my family takes pictures."

"God damn it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be hot(ter than he already is).

**Edited**: 12.12.15

**A/N**: Fun fact: all of my omake are actually just deleted scenes from different chapters of my story that I just couldn't bare to actually get rid of. I've written up to 20 chapters already and each chapter has been rewritten multiple times. Sometimes, I type up scenarios that just don't flow with the story and I have to get rid of them. I really like some of them though so I end up copying and pasting them onto a separate file and I just put one at the end of every other chapter or something.

So even though I list them as "omake" some are really important and have explanations for certain things, like the one at the end of this chapter. So I hope you all have been reading my omake. OTL.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Lambo."_

_She didn't know why she apologized._

_But she did._

* * *

Lambo was a smart kid at three years old. In fact, many people in the famiglia told him that he might've been even smarter than his sister was at his age. Lambo didn't know whether or not to believe them since his sister seemed to know _everything_, but he supposed that it made sense. Maybe his sister didn't learn about everything until she was _five_ years old and thats why when they compared three year old Lambo to three year old Lux, Lambo was smarter. Lambo grinned and nodded to himself, proud of his conclusion. It was impossible for him to have been smarter than his sister, because she was awesome and no one could ever beat her at anything.

If they did, they were lying cheaters who cheated.

Lambo hummed a cheerful tune as he continued to look through the security footages of multiple places that he'd hacked into, with Angel-nii's help of course, but no one needed to know _that_. You see, Lambo had a goal. His goal was to look for important figures and make them _and _their famiglia take interest in him or his sister, because _fuck the fact that he was a potential heir, _he didn't like the way the Bovino family worked and he wanted to collaborate with another family to make his a better place. He wasn't alone in this. His Angel-nii and Aneki knew about his plans, and though his sibling(s) never addressed them aloud, Lambo liked to think that they agreed to them.

Upon seeing his reflection in a black monitor, Lambo winced. His hair was a mess. The child quickly reached toward his hairbrush and brushed out the curly birds' nest that he called hair, briefly remembering his sister telling him of an alternative universe she had landed in after being shot by a 10-year-pistol prototype. Apparently in that universe, he had an afro and wore a cow patterned onesie.

Could you believe that? _Bovino Lambo _had an afro? And a huge one that served as a pocket dimension no less?

Lambo shuddered and fingered his flat curls as he imagined himself with an afro.

Yeahhh, no.

Never again.

Lambo was reaching past his monitors to place his hairbrush on his shelf when he saw an oddly familiar figure walk into a bar from the corner of his eyes. He froze in place. Slowly, the cow child turned his head to examine the screen. He blinked once...twice...thrice before he sat back down and began to fingersmash his keyboard. Slowly, his monitor screens started to show different angles of the building that the figure had entered.

Lambo couldn't believe his eyes.

There, inside the building, was his Grandpa Bovino, and next to him standing guard were his Angel-nii and Aneki. The three of them were having a meeting with the Arcobaleno Reborn and his student, Dino Cavallone! Lambo jumped up from his seat, his face scrunched up in anger.

How dare his Aneki and Angel-nii abandon him like so? Didn't they know he was trying to get the Vongola to notice him? And that now, since they were meeting with the famous Arcobaleno Reborn, it was his chance? The three year old had never felt so betrayed before. Lambo angrily wrote down the address of the building his sister, her best friend, and her grandfather were in (it was a very popular bar amongst mafioso, by the way) and he quickly changed into presentable clothes. Lambo eyed himself in the mirror one last time before opening the door to his room and looking around, making sure no one else was in the hallways.

His sister had given the subordinates strict orders to keep him inside the building.

Lambo looked to the left, to the right, then back to the left. Once he made sure that the halls were clear, he ran down to the main lobby of their building (their headquarters were disguised as an office building. Isn't that smart?). Lambo pressed his back against their secretary's desk to keep out of her vision. He stayed in the position for a few minutes. When he heard the familiar ringing of the phone and the turning of her office chair, Lambo ran out of the building.

Lambo took in a deep breath of fresh air. He smiled happily at the familiar scent of freshly cut grass. He would have to thank Mister Emiliano for always tending to their lawn sometime and maybe give the guy one of his grape candies too. Lambo skipped to the parking lot of the 'office building' and climbed into the back of one of their many cars. The driver looked up and into his rear view mirror, expecting to find a higher up officer and _not the grandson of his boss. _

"U-um, Master L-Lambo?" He stuttered nervously. He adjusted the collar of his shirt, "I received o-orders from P-princess Lux to n-not let you o-out of the building t-today."

Lambo sniggered at the title the man had given his sister. He remembered her telling him once that when the three of them were much younger, his Angel-nii had convinced the entire famiglia to call her 'Princess.'

Lambo grinned mischievously, and tilted his chin upward. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the driver with half-lidded eyes. He was copying a look that his sister often gave to their subordinates. The look that sent chills down their subordinates' spines.

"Ohoho?" Lambo mock laughed, "Are you denying Lambo-sama of the rights he was born with?"

The driver gulped nervously, "O-of course not, Master Lambo, where will we be going today?"

Lambo's grin widened and he reminded the driver vaguely of Angelo, the best friend of the famiglia's princess. "I want to go here." he handed the driver the slip of paper that he had hastily written on not too long before.

The driver's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you sure this is the right place, Master Lambo? This...is a bar. And you are three years old."

Lambo's grin dropped. "Are you questioning Lambo-sama's choices? Do you think Lambo-sama is dumb for wanting to go there? Do you want to be fired? What's your name, Mister?"

The driver shook his head quickly, "M-my name is Aldafieri, sir. P-please don't fire me. I will b-bring you to the bar now."

Lambo cackled with glee, "Good, good. Mister Aldafieri, how do you feel about being Lambo-sama's personal driver from now on? Lambo-sama will treat you well."

Aldafieri began to shake his head, but after seeing the child's expression through the rear view mirror, he realized that he wasn't really given a choice, but an order. "S-sure, Master Lambo, I w-will gladly take you anywhere at anytime."

"Good." The child chirped, "Now drive. And call Lambo-sama Lambo-sama."

"Y-yes, Lambo-sama." The driver responded without missing a beat. He was questioning the fact that the child wanted to be addressed in Japanese even though they were living in Italy but decided not to voice it, afraid of what the child would do once enraged.

If his temper was anything like his sister's…Aldafieri shuddered.

The ride wasn't a long one considering the fact that their 'office building' headquarters was located in the middle of Milan. Aldafieri soon pulled up into a parking spot in front of the popular bar, and Lambo hopped out of the car sporting a cheshire grin. Aldafieri tipped his hat at the young master as he headed inside the building.

The building's occupants were shocked into silence as the doors were bashed open and a tiny figure emerged.

"GYAHAHA! BASK IN LAMBO-SAMA'S GLORY, MINIONS."

All the mafioso in the room glanced at one another, not sure how to react. All the men and women in the room could deal with blood, gore, assassination, seduction, and things like that. But children?

Nope. Not at all.

A magenta haired woman surfaced from the shadows. She knelt down to the floor, becoming eye level with the young boy. "Hello," she greeted kindly, using the voice that she often used on her own little brother, "Are you lost?"

"Lambo-sama isn't lost at all." He chuckled to himself, "Lambo-sama came here looking for the famous Arcobaleno Reborn!"

The magenta haired woman blinked, her cheeks suddenly tinted a rosy color. "Are you friends with Reborn-chan?" She gushed, "I'm so happy he's finally making friends his age, I was starting to worry." She lifted the boy from the ground and carried him over to her ex-lover.

"Reborn~" She sang, interrupting the conversation he'd been having with Old Man Bovino. She never really liked his famiglia. She despised the way they treated their children. "You never told me you had other little friends." She said, setting the boy on the table.

Reborn gave the child a side glance before rolling his eyes and continuing negotiations with the Bovino family boss. The brat that Bianchi had mistakenly labeled his friend was just the spoiled grandson of the Bovino family, and he couldn't care less about the thing. In fact, he didn't want to be involved with the family at all. Not with the way they worked, and especially not with their current weak status. The Bovino may have been strong once upon a time but after the mysterious disappearance of their Primo, they'd really let themselves go. If not for their well developed weapons, Reborn wouldn't have gotten involved with them at all.

Dino coughed and tugged on Reborn's sleeve. He pointed at the pouting child standing near the Arcobaleno, not knowing how to deal with the situation. Dino...let's just say that after a few situations with younger cousins, no longer knew how to act around young and impressionable children. Reborn kicked the blond's hand away. "Sit still, Idiot-Dino, I'm making negotiations right now."

Dino didn't miss the young girl standing behind the other boss snickering into her hand, and certainly not the eerily familiar "shishishi" of the _very _familiar looking blond. Dino put asking Squalo if the Vongola's resident Prince had any relatives into his mental checklist.

"What are you laughing at?" The teen mouthed to the two kids standing behind the Bovino boss. He didn't like how they were pointing at him and whispering.

"He called you an idiot." The black haired girl had mouthed back while the amount of "shis" in the blond's laugh increased.

Dino sulked. How pathetic was he? Even the children weren't scared of him.

Lambo studied his surroundings with watery eyes. Why wasn't anyone paying attention to him? Why was everyone ignoring him?

"MISTER REBORN!" He stomped a foot, "TAKE ME AS YOUR APPRENTICE!"

Reborn paused mid sentence, thinking over the child's offer. True, he didn't really like the Bovino family, but they were allied with the Cavallone so it _wouldn't _be traitorous to train the child since any ally of a Vongola ally was a friend.

But the kid was so...bratty. And Reborn couldn't deal with that.

Perhaps when the child was older then. It would be nice to eventually have a genius for a student. The Bovino grandchildren were often praised for their intellect, after all.

Reborn smirked and continued to converse with Old Man Bovino, already plotting in his head.

Lux raised her hand to cover her mouth as she giggled at her child brother's misery. She stepped in before the child decided to start bawling. "Grandfather," she interrupted the meeting, "Angel and I will be leaving with Lambo. I don't think this atmosphere is good for him...he is only three and for him to be exposed to alcohol at such a young age is...worrisome."

Angelo blinked, "We are?"

She turned to the boy with a glare aimed toward his covered eyes. "We. Are." she confirmed with gritted teeth.

"Shishishi~" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Of course we are, Princess." He lifted his friend's brother by the back of his shirt and placed the kid on his shoulders, "Let's go, buddy."

Lux smiled and turned to Dino having noticed his longing gaze, "Will you be joining us, Don Cavallone?"

The blond teen nodded eagerly and left his seat. Bianchi, who'd been standing the whole time, slid into the newly made vacant seat.

Romario stepped out from the the dark corner of the bar and approached the children and teenager. Lux nodded at the man, acknowledging his his existence before leading her crew to the outside.

The three children, teenager, and bodyguard soon found themselves sitting on the stone staircase that led up to the building that their companions were in. Lambo was bouncing on his elder sister's knee, still crying about how the Arcobaleno Reborn had ignored him. "I-It's not fair, Aneki," he blubbered, "I j-just wanted to be noticed by the V-Vongola." he sniffed.

Dino sat up curiously, "Why would you want the Vongola's attention?" he asked, "Aren't you the Bovino boss's grandson?"

Lambo sniffed again, "Y-yes, but he won't be the boss for long. Once Aneki becomes the boss, I know that there'll be a revolt."

Lux and Angelo exchanged glances. Dino raised a brow.

"Aneki w-will be the first f-female boss and n-not many people will like th-that. In fact, I-I've heard rumors of p-people planning to assassinate Aneki so th-that I can b-be the boss. Aneki i-is strong but even A-Aneki can't fight a whole mafia f-family. Th-The Bovino need s-some kind of strong r-reinforcement. Thats wh-where the Vongola come in." He explained through tears, "They'll p-protect Aneki once sh-she becomes boss. A-and they'll help Aneki ch-change the Bovino to be a b-better place. I once r-read that the V-Vongola were once a vigilant g-group so I-I know th-that they are the best ch-choice for this s-scenario."

"Uishishishi~" Angelo patted the younger's boy's head, a proud grin stretched across his face, "You sure have put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"U-Un."

"Saa~ I'm glad to hear that you've put so much thought into my well being," Lux smiled, her single eye now squinted up in happiness, "I didn't think you cared so much."

"O-Of course I care!" The child wailed, "L-LAMBO-SAMA HAS NO ONE LEFT! O-ONLY ANEKI LOVES LAMBO-SAMA! WHO WILL LAMBO-SAMA TALK WITH AND PULL PRANKS WITH AND EAT WITH AND TAKE NAPS WITH IF ANEKI IS ASSASSINATED?"

Lux tilted her head to the side and said jokingly, "How about Angel-nii?"

The child burst into tears.

"WAAAAAH! A-ANGEL-NII'S NOT THE S-SAME!" He cried before climbing off of his sister's lap and punching the older boy's leg, "DON'T," punch, "YOU," punch, "DARE," punch, "TRY," punch, "TO REPLACE," punch, "MY ANEKI!"

"Uishishishishi~" Angelo laughed through the pain, "Your punches are starting to hurt." He grunted before picking the child up and setting him down onto his own lap, "Silly kid, I wouldn't ever try to replace the Princess."

"R-Really?"

"Really."

"Wow!" Dino laughed, "The youngsters sure are smart these days!"

Romario nodded in agreement.

"Say, I haven't learned any of your names yet." The teen smiled, "You guys like to speak Japanese, right? How about you guys call me Dino-nii?"

Lambo immediately ceased his crying.

"HELLO, DINO-NII!" He shouted before jumping into the teenager's lap, "LAMBO-SAMA IS LAMBO-SAMA AND LAMBO-SAMA'S ANEKI'S NAME IS BOVINO LUX!" He purposely 'forgot' to introduce his other 'sibling.'

"Shishishi~ Kid, did you forget to introduce me?"

"No~" The younger of the two stuck out his tongue, "I don't wanna introduce you, Angel-nii- wait a minute."

Angelo sniggered at the boy's mistake.

"I'm Angelo. Nice to meet you, Dino." He introduced himself, skipping over formalities completely.

"Just Dino?" The older asked curiously.

"Just Dino."

"Are you related to any princes by chance?" Dino asked in an offhanded manner, "Any princes named Belphegor specifically?"

Angelo's smile grew into a huge grin, and even before the question was answered, Dino had already seen the huge resemblance.

"That's my cousin~" He sang, "My mother is _his _mother's twin sister."

"Then doesn't that mean you're part...royalty?"

"Yep~ I'm a prince. Only a half prince, mind you, but still a prince nonetheless." He confirmed and Dino was thoroughly creeped out by how similar the cousins were. "It's been awhile since I've seen my cousin. My parents haven't brought me to visit him since...before the massacre, you know," He laughed, "How fun~ I wish he'd invited me to play too, shishishi~"

"A-ahh, well I'd be happy to drop a message the next time I see the Varia if you have one." Dino sweatdropped, "Your cousin joined them about two years ago."

"Really? Shishishi~ Do tell him to visit me sometime, there's much catching up to do."

* * *

It was well past Lambo's fifth birthday when Lux received a call from Reborn.

In the original timeline, after Lambo's fifth birthday, the famiglia grew annoyed of the child and sent him to Japan in hopes that the hitman Reborn would eventually kill the child for them. But they were allied in this world, and Lambo wasn't as annoying as he was in canon. They had no reason to send the child to Japan.

When Lux had figured all of this out, believe me when I tell you she _freaked out_. She had thought that she'd royally screwed over the timeline and that the Vongola would never meet Lambo and the world would end or something crazy like that. She didn't know what to do.

But the universe did have a way with uniting certain people. Lambo was destined to meet the Vongola, she supposed.

Imagine her surprise when the Arcobaleno Reborn had called her to ask for information about a prison break. The news had spread quickly and she had known about it; it wasn't every day that a fifteen year old boy broke out of a prison famous for its tough security, but she didn't know of the finer details, even if she vaguely remembered some things from her previous life.

Angelo had immediately gotten to it after overhearing the girl's conversation with the famous hitman. He was _right there, _after all, and he knew that Lux would've asked him to compile files of information for her anyway. That was his job. The fourteen year old popped his fingers to get them ready for the intense amount of smashing that they were about to do. The nearly six year old Lambo hopped into the seat next to the older boy, intending to help, as he too had heard the conversation from his seat across the room.

Hacking into the Vindice database sounded much more fun than doing stupid homework, anyway.

Lux smiled when the phone call ended minutes later, and the two boys immediately noticed her jolly mood.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood, Princess?" Angelo asked, eyes still glued to the monitor screen.

"Lambo and I are going to Japan to personally give Reborn the information he'd asked for. We'll also be staying for an indefinite amount of time."

Lambo tore his eyes away from the screen to give her a disbelieving look, "Really? We're going to Japan? MAMA'S HOME LAND?"

She chuckled lightly, "We are. Angel, I trust you can keep the famiglia in check while Lambo and I are gone?"

"Shishishi~ Of course, Princess." He laughed as he proceeded to compile all the information he'd gathered into a file. "I'll try not to cause too much trouble for the old man."

"Angel-nii, I emailed you some other things that I found. You should put those in the file as well."

"Alright, kid." Angelo grinned, "You're getting good at this, shishishi~"

"I learn from the best, after all."

Lux rolled her eye before approaching the fourteen year old and wrapping her arms around him from behind. He locked gazes with her reflection in the monitor screen. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was looking at her. "I'm gonna miss you, Angel. You better send me status reports every morning."

"Shishishi~ Of course, Princess." He laid a hand on top of one of her's, "I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

As the Bovino siblings made their way out of the office building, the annoying clicking of heels and a familiar cackle approached them. "Did the old man finally decide to kick the both of you out? It was only a matter of time."

Lux scowled as she turned around and flipped the older girl the bird. "Fuck off, Malvolia."

Lambo gasped, "Aneki! You're cussing!"

"It's alright to cuss if you're doing it to pieces of trash."

"Don't be so rude," The red head scoffed, "I only wanted to see an old friend off. Do greet my sister for me once you get to Japan. It's been years since I've last seen her."

Lux wanted to barf. "You act as if you actually care about M.M...aren't you the one who left her in the first place? After all, it was originally supposed to be you who they wanted to capture. It's a shame the two of you look so similar."

Malvolia laughed, "M.M. didn't mind taking my place. She said so herself when I visited her so long ago."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Lux mused before turning away and walking through the front doors, "I hope you don't cause trouble now that I won't be here to stop you."

"Oh, please. You couldn't stop me even if you tried."

"Come on, Lambo!" The ravenette ignored the older girl.

Lambo stuck his tongue out at Malvolia, "See ya' later, ugly! Don't bother Angel-nii while we're gone, ya' thirsty!" He sang before running out of the building, cackling at her indignant shouts. Angel-nii owed him 47 euros now that he'd said what the older had wanted him to say.

* * *

"Welcome to Japan, Bovino siblings." Reborn smirked, "How was your flight?"

Lux yawned, "Could've been better...I'm kind of tired..."

"GYAHAHA, HELLO AGAIN, REBORN!" Lambo shouted, "HAVE YOU DECIDED TO TAKE ON LAMBO-SAMA AS YOUR APPRENTICE YET?"

Reborn ignored the child, "That's unfortunate. Well, my student is still at school with the rest of his famiglia, so if you want, you can just crash at his place for a while."

"ARE YOU STILL IGNORING LAMBO-SAMA?!" The youngest of the three mafiosi shouted even louder, "WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!"

Lux rolled her eyes before thumping the side of the six year old's head, "Shouting even louder isn't going to get him to notice you."

Lambo looked up at his sister with teary eyes, "How come he talks to you?" he sniffed.

"Because I didn't shout in his face and act like a brat the first time...or second time I met him."

Lambo sulked.

"Lead the way, Reborn-san." She smiled, "My brother will get you to notice him eventually."

"Oh?" Reborn smirked, "That'll be interesting."

* * *

**Omake**: 10 Year Pistol

"_LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT_," Lux shook her friend by grabbing his shoulders, "_YOU JUST LEFT THE GODDAMNED BAZOOKA ON THE FLOOR? WHERE A ONE YEAR OLD BABY IS CRAWLING AROUND? WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?_"

"Shishishi~" The blond laughed nervously, "I didn't think he would crawl _into _it and disappear. I expected an older version of him at least."

Lux's grip on the older boy's shoulders tightened, "_YOU WHAT!? THE BAZOOKA IS STILL AT ITS PROTOTYPE STAGE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN TESTED IT YET!_"

"I'm sorry, Princess-"

"_NO. NO, DON'T TALK TO ME!_" Lux ruffled her hair up in frustration, "My one year old brother could be _ANYWHERE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!_" She screamed.

She was _this _close to beating the daylights out of the blond when suddenly, the room was filled with a pink smoke.

"Shishishi~? A delayed reaction?" Angelo wandered.

An eleven year old Lambo stepped out from the smoke an looked down at the two other children in the room. "Yare, yare," He sighed, "It feels weird being older than the two of you. Greetings, young Aneki and young Angel-nii. I get the feeling that this is the time where Angel-nii stupidly left the bazooka on the floor and I crawled in?"

Seeing that the older Lambo was safe, Lux concluded that baby Lambo was going to be okay too, but she was still mad. "Yes." She smiled, "You sure have grown up to be a fine boy. How's the older me doing?"

"Ah," Lambo smirked, "Can't tell you that, Aneki, but I was just with her before I was sent here, so baby me is probably being taken care of right now. You're lucky that I wasn't in a fight or something. That wouldn't have ended well."

Lux turned to Angelo with a scowl on her face. She shoved him, "_YOU'RE SO FREAKING STUPID!_" She screamed, thinking of the possibilities, "_WHAT IF HE HAD LANDED IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE THE OLDER HIM ACTUALLY WAS FIGHTING?!_"

Both of the boys in the room winced at her volume.

"Yare, yare." Lambo pouted, "How does Kyo-nii deal with you all the time? If your anger was already like this at a young age...no wonder you're the way you are."

"Kyo-nii?" She asked incredulously, "Who the hell is that? Wait- What do you mean by _that?_"

Lambo grinned, "Don't worry about it….you should wear your green eyepatch more often." He commented casually, changing the subject, "The yellow one doesn't suit you." He eyed the one that she was wearing.

"Wait, don't change the subject, mister! Tell me who this Kyo person is! And what did you mean by-"

"Ah, it looks like I'm running out of time." Lambo felt the familiar tingling sensations that he felt whenever he was shot by either the bazooka or the pistol.

"WHAT? NO, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO YET!"

Pink smoke filled the room.

"God damn it."

"Uishishishishi~"

As the smoke dispersed, a cute giggle could be heard and the black haired baby raised his hands so that he could be picked up by his sister. "'Neki!" He chirped.

Lux ran to her younger brother and picked the child up. "I don't know why they originally made it a bazooka in the first place," she muttered, "It's so big and such a pain to carry around. Also, babies could crawl into it"

Angelo sweatdropped.

"Angel, go tell the Bovino engineers to create a 10 year pistol instead. It's more convenient and less dangerous."

"Shishi, but they just finished the bazooka-"

"_Now._"

"Yes, Princess."

* * *

**A/N**: I have reason to believe that Lambo was actually 6 years old during the majority of the series.

Cherry blossoms bloom early April in Japan. The Kokuyo arc had to have taken place later in April. Lambo's birthday is in May so somewhere between the Kokyuo and Varia arc, he turned 6. Lux's birthday is in February (the 18th) so she turned 12 already. totally missed all of this while I was writing the first version of the story OTL.

So the current ages are…

5: Lambo, I-Pin, Yuni

9: Fuuta, Bluebell

10: Fran

12: Lux

14: Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Chrome, Angelo, Chikusa, Ken, M.M., Most of Shimon

15: Ryohei, Kyoya, Mukuro, Shoichi, Adelheid, Julie Katou, Malvolia

16: Belphegor, Byakuran, The rest of the Funeral Wreaths

20-23: Dino, Squalo, Xanxus, Bianchi

24-27: Lussuria, Levi, Aria

40-50: Reborn, Mammon, Colonello, Fon, Lal' Mirch, Verde

If I fucked up some of the ages, tell me, because I'm going off of memory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be hot(ter than he already is).

**Edited**: 12.12.15

* * *

From: Guardian Angel

To: Princess

Subject: Progress Report #1

So...tell Lambo that the money I owe him should be in his account.

Malvolia was a total mess after you left. Lmao.

I miss you a lot.

_I'm_ a mess without _you_.

-Angelo

Attachments: Malvolia_Flipping_Shit . jpg

* * *

Lux dropped from her perch on the tree, landing gracefully on the ground. She ignored the older male's cry of surprise and sliced his opponent's weapon with a swing of her round, circular object flew up into the sky and she sighed as she caught the thing, glanced at it, and pocketed it. She frowned. Really? A yoyo? The kid had been fighting with a freakin' yoyo?

"Saa..leave it to the mafia to turn what once was a harmless child's toy into a weapon of mass destruction." She sighed, eliciting a quiet snicker from the teen laying on the ground behind her.

Okay, so maybe she was exaggerating just a little, but she was just so _annoyed. _

"You are in no position to laugh, stranger." She barked harshly, craning her head a little to shoot the older male a glare. He immediately smoothed his facial features over, careful not to anger his savior. Lux nodded before turning back to her opponent, who surprise, surprise, had a new yoyo in his hands and was standing in a defensive position. "And you," she growled, "I did _not _just disarm you so that you could just go ahead and arm yourself again!" She cried, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"This was _not _the welcome I was expecting when I decided to come to Japan." She tilted her head upward and shouted at the many trees surrounding the trio, "REBORN! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING ME FROM ONE OF THOSE TREES! I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I REALLY, REALLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

The teen laying on the ground sweat dropped. He knew he should've been grateful for her help and everything, but was she exactly…okay? She was…she was shouting at trees…

Meanwhile, the girl was seething.

All Bovino Lux wanted upon arriving to Namimori, Japan, was a nice warm bath and a nap.

And she did get that warm bath and nap, but it was what she woke up to that made her unhappy.

She woke up to being tied to a freaking tree in the middle of the woods. During some kind of mafia-gang-fight-thing and she knew exactly who to blame...

The Arco-motherfucking-baleno Reborn.

How he knew there was going to be some kind of fight?

She did not know.

Why he chose to tie her to a tree, above said fight?

She did not care.

She was just _pissed _and she knew that the tiny bastard with the fedora was sitting in one of those trees, watching and _laughing _at her.

* * *

"Erm, Reborn..?" Tsuna whispered, scared out of his wits as the girl who he'd watched Reborn tie to a tree glared _directly _at the tree they were sitting in and shouted at them.

"What do you want, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Is it really okay to just leave her there?"

"Leave her where?"

Tsuna gestured at what looked like the beginnings of another mafia fight below them.

Reborn rolled his eyes, "We didn't leave her. I'm sitting right here so it's not like she'll die."

He turned to his student who looked quite unconvinced.

"She's a little girl, Reborn. She's like nine."

"Bovino Lux is twelve."

Tsuna frowned, "She's still really young!"

"She's the heir of a mafia famiglia just like you, so I trust she has the strength to at least take _this guy _down. If not, I worry for the future of the mafia with heirs like you and Longchamp already running around."

Tsuna wanted to cry.

Being lame, he could admit to, but he didn't want to be categorized with that Longchamp fellow! That kid was just weird!

* * *

Lux did a back flip and grabbed onto the paralyzed teen laying below her. She picked him and his sword up, and set them against a tree not too far away.

"You," she addressed him, still keeping an eye on the glasses character standing not too far away,

"What is your name?"

"M-Mochida." He answered, "Mochida Kensuke."

She raised an eyebrow turned to the male, giving him a closer look. "Namimori's Kendo champion? And you lost to this guy?"

"I underestimated him!" He sighed in frustration, "Be careful with him, okay! His yoyo's are insanely long and they shoot needles that paralyze you. He's also extremely fast."

Lux scrunched up her face, "How troublesome." She sighed.

She stood back up and glared down her opponent, "Oi, Mochida."

The swordsman looked at her.

"Saa...You owe me your life."

* * *

"Ehhh?! Reborn!" Tsuna whispered in surprise, "She just asked for his life!"

Reborn smirked, "What do you expect? She's mafia. She wasn't going to do this for free."

"So _this_ is the prodigious Bovino Lux, future heir of the Bovino famiglia." Gokudera Hayato whispered.

Tsuna flailed for a few seconds before grabbing onto the trunk of the tree, "Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here?!"

"Reborn-san asked me to come." The bomber replied as he wrote notes into his notebook at a rapid speed, "She will surely be quite the ally should you befriend her, Tenth!"

"Ehh? Is she going to play the mafia game with us? What's her name?"

The silver haired bomber nearly snapped his neck as he turned to the baseball player sitting on the branch across from him.

"You!" He waved his pen around, pointing the tip of it in the other teen's general direction, "What are you doing here?!"

"The kid asked me to come! He said that we would be meeting a new friend!"

"So this is why you kidnapped my sister." A newer, younger voice interjected from the branch below Tsuna.

"Hiee!" Tsuna whisper-screamed and drew his legs up, out of danger's harm, even though the kid didn't look very dangerous at all.

He'd learned his lesson with underestimating kids. He cringed just thinking about his first meetings with Reborn and I-pin.

"What the hell are you?" Gokudera whispered angrily and glared at the owner of the new voice.

"So you have information on my sister but none on me?" The child droned monotonously,

"That...hurts my soul."

The future storm guardian of the Vongola could already feel his eye twitching in annoyance. He did not like this kid at all.

"I'm Bovino Lambo, the genius hitman hailing from the Bovino." The kid smirked, "Get on my level, bitches."

"Brat! What did you just say?!"

"Ara, ara? Is the old man deaf too? I noticed that you're graying but didn't say anything to be polite

but…"

"MY HAIR IS SILVER!"

"Shhh!" The kid shoved a lollipop into the silver haired teen's mouth, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

* * *

Lux cursed under her breath as she dodged another barrage of needles. "Don't you know any other tricks?" She asked as she somersaulted off of a lowly hanging tree branch, "This is getting really old, you know!"

She swung one of her sickles at the teen before tensing and pulling the chains back with a flick of the wrist.

"A feint?" Chikusa whispered, confused.

"That's right," She cackled before pointing at something behind him.

He turned around just in time to see a bullet wrapped in lightning come toward him, he moved to dodge but he was trapped in place by a chain. He turned the other way.

Chains there too.

He turned around and in all directions, he saw chains. Chains, chains, chains everywhere.

Chains between his legs, chains wrapped around his torso, chains wrapped around his neck.

Chains pulling at his arms, chains pulling at his legs.

Chains wrapped around the many trees to keep him in place.

"Wh-what?"

"Did you think I was just running around, dodging your needles randomly this whole time?" The girl asked, "My chains are endless, just like the strings of your yoyos. They grow as long as you supply them with cloud flames, right?"

Cloud was one of her minor elements. It was the weakest one of three.

"H-how did you know about flames?!"

"Saa, saa~" She sang, "Don't underestimate the Bovino, darling. We're just as smart as you Estraneo fellows." She tightened her grip on the chains.

And for the first time in a while, Chikusa's calm composure breaks.

"I AM NOT AN ESTRANEO!" He shouted in an angry yet monotone way, "I am not a part of the mafia."

Lux grinned, "Is that so?"

She walked up to the older teen and spat at him, just as the lightning coated bullet hit him.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Gokudera whispered, "Did she just spit on him?!"

"Hiee!"

"No." Reborn shook his head, "Look, there are needles sticking out of his chest now."

"Haha, wow! Is she a magician?"

Lambo grinned smugly, his sniper rifle laying innocently on his lap, "She probably caught a few of his needles with her mouth while she was dodging and laying out that trap. She's immune to most paralyzing agents since she's been shot by Angel-nii so many times."

"Who the fuck is Angel?"

"Her childhood friend!"

"Never mind him, how did she know that bullet was coming anyway?"

Lambo shrugged, "I don't know. She knows we're here though…maybe it's a sibling thing? Sibling telepathy?"

* * *

Lux released one of the ends of her kusarigama and watched as the chains unraveled themselves from around the unconscious teen. Soon, they were at their original length. She watched blankly as the teen fell to the ground.

She turned to look at the kendo champion sitting not too far away. He was moving his arms around with a confused expression on his face. "Looks like the paralyzing agents are wearing off." She commented.

She knelt before the teen and looked him over. She grabbed his right hand and frowned at his pained shout and the blood seeping through her fingers. "Just as I thought," she sighed before ripping off her shirt's sleeve and wrapping it around his wound.

"I hope you thought about what I told you a few minutes ago."

Mochida's eyes widened, "Y-you…you were serious?"

"Of course I was." She smirked, "From now on, you are my slave. You will repay me with your body."

The older teen felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Oi, I meant as a henchman kinda guy." She lifted his chin and looked down at him, "Don't think such dirty thoughts about a twelve year old girl."

He sighed in relief.

"But if you really want to do it, you can wait a few years. You're not bad looking."

He choked.

She snickered.

* * *

"YOU PEOPLE CAN COME OUT NOW! I KNOW THAT BULLET DIDN'T JUST COME FROM NOWHERE, LAMBO!"

She tsked as a sheepish looking Lambo revealed himself.

"I trusted you." She sniffed.

"No! I tried to stop them, I swea-"

"How dare you let some strange men kidnap your older sister like so?"

"But- ANEKI!"

"Don't you know that's how they always do it in poorly produced por-"

"ANEKI! NO! NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!"

"OI! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID!" A silver haired teen jumped from his tree branch. He picked up the cow child and shook him, "LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"Haha~" A taller teen landed quite ungracefully on the forest floor, "You're pretty cool, miss! What's your name?"

"AnEEeEeKiIIiIIIiI'S NAAAaAaaAaAME IIiIIIIIiiIiIIS LUuUUUUuUUuUuuUuuUUUUuX." The child who was s_till _being shaken answered for his sister.

"You did well, Bovino Lux." Reborn complimented from beside the girl.

She immediately bent over to pick the child hitman up and raise him to her eye level.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She shouted in his face, "HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN SUCH A SITUATION!"

He pointed a green pistol at her face, "Unhand me or die."

She dropped him before pulling out the broken yoyo from her pocket and throwing it harshly at another tree, shaking it harshly, making a certain mafia heir fall out of it.

"You…how long were you planning on hiding up there? I know you had something to do with the kidnapping."

"HIEEE! I WAS FORCED TO, I SWEAR, I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO KIDNAP YOU!"

Tsuna shielded his face with his hands.

All was silent.

Finally, the girl released a little huff…

…then a giggle.

….and then a full blown laugh.

"Man, you guys are hilarious." Lux grinned. She turned to the rest of the teens, "Sorry we all had to meet in such a terrible way! I'm normally quite nice. I was just a bit annoyed earlier."

"J-just a bit?!" Tsuna squeaked. Lux ignored him.

"I'm Bovino Lux, and that's my little brother, Lambo. We're the prodigious siblings of the Bovino famiglia and we're here to be…body guards for the tenth generation of the Vongola for an unspecified amount of time." She introduced, "I hope we can work well together."

* * *

**Omake**: Sis-con

"BAKA! BAKA! HAYA-NII IS A BAKA!" Lambo changed, running inbetween and around of the silver haired teen's head.

"OI! YOU BRAT, STOP MOVING!"

Lambo froze midstep and gave Hayato a mischievous glance.

"Baka-Haya-nii can't even look at his own sister's face. How pathetic."

The bomber fumed, "WELL, WELL- AT.." he couldn't believe that he was actually going to say it...

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A SIS-CON!"

Lux choked on her coffee. Reborn smirked. Tsuna's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and Takeshi laughed.

Lambo pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"Say that again, I dare you."

"You're a sis-con." The older Italian sneered.

Lambo clicked the safety and pulled the trigger.

The bullet grazed Hayato's cheek.

The room's occupants froze. They all looked at Lambo who had his head down and back hunched over.

"O-oi..."

Lambo looked up, tears in his eyes.

"I AM NOT A SIS-CON!" He shouted and flailed his arms around, "I JUST RESPECT MY SISTER, OKAY? WHY WOULDN'T I? ANEKI IS A GENIUS AND SHE CAN SPEAK SO MANY LANGUAGES AND SHE FIGHTS SO WELL AND SHE WAS LIKE MY MAMA FOR THE FIRST COUPLE YEARS OF MY LIFE AND SHE ALSO ACTED LIKE MY PAPA AND SHE'S THE BEST PARENT I COULD EVER ASK FOR AND SHE'S REALLY NICE AND SHE GIVES ME CANDY AND SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN BAKA-TSUNA-NII AND I LOVE HER AND I AM NOT A SIS-CON!"

Lux snickered.

"What happened to marrying me when you're old enough?"

"Yeah, sis-con." Reborn teased.

"I AM NOT A SIS-CON!"

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, okay, I know that was like an insanely short chapter but I thought that it was a good place to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be hot(ter than he already is).

**Edited**: 12.12.15

* * *

_"Man, you guys are hilarious." Lux grinned. She turned to the rest of the teens, "Sorry we all had to meet in such a terrible way! I'm normally quite nice. I was just a bit annoyed earlier."_

_"J-just a bit?!" Tsuna squeaked. Lux ignored him._

_"I'm Bovino Lux, and that's my little brother, Lambo. We're the prodigious siblings of the Bovino famiglia and we're here to be…body guards for the tenth generation of the Vongola for an unspecified amount of time." She bowed, "I hope we can work well together."_

* * *

**From**: Guardian Angel

**To**: Princess

**Subject**: Progress Report #2

Thank you for sending over all those boxes of Japanese candy. The kiddos at the facility loved it.

They all praised their dear Princess for being so, very kind.

Then they all glared at me for 'being a meanie.' And asked me why I couldn't be more elegant and sophisticated like you.

Little did they know, I am a prince.

I won't hold it against them though, for not knowing. I am after all, only a half prince.

Anyway; The old man has been nagging at me. Apparently, he didn't like the new changes I made to the security systems. (Whenever someone walked through the front entrance, the main commons would turn into a disco party with lots of flashing lights…and screamo music would blast in the background.)

I don't know why he was complaining. It was pretty cool…

…especially when he nearly had a heart attack walking through those doors.

Stay safe in Japan. I hear things are getting pretty rough down there.

-Angelo

_**Attachments**__: Boss_panic_at_the_disco . mp4_

* * *

"Today class," the teacher droned, "A new student will be joining us. She's younger than all of you, but I assure you, she is very capable. Regardless, please treat her well."

Whispers erupted throughout the classroom.

"_Younger than us? She skipped a grade?"_

"_Transferring to Nami-chuu in the middle of all these attacks? She must have a death wish!"_

"_A smartass, huh? She's probably going to be one of those snobby kids."_

Tsuna could already feel a headache forming. He rubbed at his temples and nearly groaned when he'd accidentally brushed his bruised arm against the side of his desk. After spending just a single weekend living with the Bovino siblings, he'd already concluded that they were _crazy_. Crazy in a completely different sense than that Haru girl.

Reborn had gleefully asked them to join him in training Tsuna and the poor kid was then introduced to a whole new world…a world full of pain. They'd drilled so many warm ups into him and damn, he didn't even know that he could even _bend his legs that way. _Those siblings were _sadistic_ little hellions, no matter how angelic and polite they acted in the eyes of the public…or his mother.

"Hello, friends," A rather deep, yet feminine voice introduced herself, "My name is Bovino Lux. I'm a quarter Japanese and I'm from Italy. I hope we can all be friends."

"_Italy? Like Gokudera-kun?"_

"_Uwah, could she be a relative? Good genes must run through the family, she's so pretty!"_

"_She's wearing an eye patch though…is she a yankee?"_

"Saa, saa," Lux interjected after listening to a few of the comments coming from the students, "How about I just answer your questions directly to clear up any confusion. Indeed I am from Italy, and I knew of Gokudera-kun, but I did not exactly know him. No, we're not related if you didn't catch my drift." Lux smiled, "Please don't call me a yankee. I wear an eye patch because I was blinded in my right eye during a childhood accident."

"_Wow, she looked a little intimidating at first, but now…I think she might be pretty easy to talk to."_

"_Ne, ne, Misaki-chan? Do you think we can invite her to eat lunch with us?"_

"_Wow, she's so pretty. She might even be on par with Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan!"_

"_Nah, man! She's cute, but she's not pretty!"_

"_What are you talking about?! She's gorgeous, even if you can't see one of her eyes!"_

"_Dude, we should start a Lux fanclub!"_

Tsuna wanted to headdesk.

"It looks like I'll be surrounded by another attractive weirdo."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your friend." Lux hummed as she took a seat behind the desk next to Tsuna's.

"Friend? More like tormentor."

"You're being awfully snippy today, Tsuna-nii."

Upon hearing such vile words come out of the younger girl's mouth, a certain bomber whipped his head to the right to glare her down, "How dare you defile Juudaime's name like so?" He harshly whispered, "Change your honorific for Juudaime at once!"

"Eh?" Lux's eyes widened slightly, "Why should I? Tsuna-nii is Dino-nii's little bro, so he's my big bro by default."

"SINCE WHEN WAS THE BUCKING BRONCO CONSIDERED YOUR OLDER BROTHER?!" The silver haired

teen whisper screamed.

"Since I met him-"

"Ahem." A masculine voice interrupted, forcing the three students to look forward, "If you're quite done here, may I continue with my lesson?"

A few of the other students in the room laughed. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Dame-Tsuna or the class delinquent, Gokudera Hayato to get called out. It was just hilarious to them that the new transfer who was _supposed _to be smart had gotten in trouble on her very first day.

"What were you talking about, may I ask?"

"No, you nosy old man-"

"Yes, of course." Lux gave the older teen a warning glance, "Hayato-san was merely intrigued by the fact that I also come from Italy and he very kindly invited me to eat lunch with Tsuna-nii and Takashi-san."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Tsuna-nii? Oh, that's right," he drawled, "The Sawada are your host family, aren't they? Well, I'm glad that you are making friends and I don't know how it works in Italy, but please refrain from talking during class."

"Of course," Lux smiled, "I apologize for our rudeness. Please continue the class."

As the teacher continued on with his lecturing, Tsuna couldn't help but notice how charming the younger girl was.

And Tsuna couldn't help but feel bad.

She'd already captured the hearts of their teachers and classmates and those poor, poor sods didn't even know what kind of monster laid underneath that angelic facade.

* * *

"Saa~ They really upped the security during school." Lux commented as she exited the school building, walking behind Reborn and Tsuna.

"With so many attacks going on, even the prefects must be scared." Reborn mused.

"This is really like a gang fight or something," Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"No," A deeper voice denied, "You're wrong. This is an act of mischief with no meaning."

The coldness in the darker haired teen's voice must've made the weather drop a few degrees, because as soon as he'd finished his sentence, Lux found herself shivering.

"But of course, these sparks that have ignited…must be severed from their origin."

_No. It's really not cold…_

…_this is killer's intent._

"Hibari-san is really scary…" Tsuna whispered.

"Eh?" Lux tilted her head to the side, "I've seen worse."

Tsuna opened his mouth to retort, but became distracted by a faint buzzing noise.

"Wh-what-"

"…_midori tanabiku namimori no…"_

Realizing what it was, Lux snickered behind a hand.

"…_dai naku shou naku nami ga Ii…"_

A faint beep. The rustling of fabric. A quiet, "hn?"

"Hieee! That's his ringtone?! W-well he's on the phone so, we'll be going n-now!" Tsuna grabbed the younger girl's shoulders and turned around. He was just starting to push the girl toward the direction of her temporary home (his home) when Hibari turned to speak to them once more—

"He's your friend, isn't he?"

Tsuna froze.

"Sasagawa Ryohei. He's currently resting in the Namimori General Hospital."

* * *

"You, girl, why were you with the herbivore and the baby?"

"Who?" Lux smiled sweetly before pointing toward herself, "Me?"

"You were with the baby. Are you strong?" He questioned as he lifted up his tonfa.

"I'd like to think that I'm strong, although I'm probably nothing against you."

He frowned.

She hummed, "I do know where you can fight someone _very _strong though."

"Who?"

"The ones who are responsible for all of this…you know the old Kokuyo land?"

"…"

"They're hiding there."

"How do you know?"

"I have my connections, just as you do yours…cousin to the heir of the Momokyokai, aren't you? You could've easily figured out where these people were if you'd called in for a favor."

His grip on his tonfas tightened.

"My name is Bovino Lux, nice to finally meet you, Hibari Kyoya." She extended a hand.

He did not take it.

"We've heard a lot about you, even back in Italy. Orphaned by his parents at a young age, left with a large fortune, and taken in by his Uncle; the head of a Yakuza family. There was a race between you and his child wasn't there? Over who was to be the next heir?"

Silence.

"But suddenly, in your first year of middle school, you dropped out of the race. You founded the Disciplinary committee…I wonder why. Why create a whole new organization when you could've just taken over one that was already made for you?"

"That is none," he swung at her, she dodged, "of your concern."

"Woah, woah, I was just curious, that's all."

"For sticking your nose into matters that do not pertain to you, I will bite you to death."

"Saa," Lux sighed as she swung her leg upward to block the hit, "I'm not your enemy."

He raised his other arm and slammed the tonfa into her leg.

"I am an ally," She grunted.

"I do not have any allies. I will not group up like a useless herbivore." He growled.

Lux felt the corners of her lips lifting, "Then perhaps I should word it like this," she back flipped out of the way of his attack, "We are people with a common enemy."

"I do not care. I will end you."

She ducked, "Why don't we just call a truce until after the enemy has been defeated?"

When Lux received no answer, she couldn't help but sigh.

She should've known not to provoke this one.

Lux reached out to the older male at a rapid speed; she grabbed onto his wrist and winced at the force his swing held. She felt herself sliding back a few feet. Her hold on his wrist tightened when she felt him struggle against her and instinctively grabbed onto his other wrist as well for good measure.

"Listen to me, carnivore."

He blinked at her form of address.

"Go and fight the people responsible for hurting the students at your school. They are the enemy here."

Hibari Kyoya narrowed his eyes, surprised by the fact that the girl even had the audacity to give him orders.

She did not budge-

Even after he gave her his deadliest glare.

In fact, she glared back, and he decided that this herbivore was far too interesting to beat down so quickly.

He would take down the people responsible for disrupting Namimori's peace, just as she had suggested, but not because she had. Then he would find her again and destroy her. He would sink his teeth into her flesh and _show her _that he was the carnivore and that she was only his prey.

After a few beats of silence, and an intense staring contest, Lux finally relaxed her hold on the older male. "I see you're just a strong as the rumors say. If the fight had escalated any further, I not only would've had had to pull out my sickles but I probably would've also lost the fight. I look forward to working with you in the future."

And with one last smile, she was on her way.

* * *

"AHHHN! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! WHY COULDN'T I JUST MOVE?! EVERYONE WOULD'VE BEEN OKAY IF I HAD MOVED!"

"Ara? What kind of trouble are all of you getting into while I'm gone?"

"Gyahaehehehe~ Dame-Tsuna-nii is such a bad boss~ His right hand man got injured because of him~ Aneki would've never let anything happen to Angel-nii."

"HIEE~"

Lux rolled her eyes and punched the top of her younger brother's head, "That was very rude, Lambo. As you can see, he already feels quite remorseful. There's no need for you to be like this."

"But…but…"

"Apologize."

"F-fine!" Lambo sniffed with watery eyes, "SORRY THEN, BAKA-DAME-TSUNA-NII! W-WAAAHHH! ANEKI IS SO MEAAAN TO MEEE!"

"Mean?" Lux gave the younger child a scandalized gasp, hand pressed against her chest. "I am not mean."

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Saa," Lux smiled, her single eye crinkling up into a crescent moon, "Looks like I must teach my brother a lesson. Shall I show you mean?"

"GYAAAAA! NONONONO! PLEASE, ANEKI, HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!"

Tsuna cracked a smile at the siblings' antics. Lux was chasing the younger child around in circles, and there was no doubt that she could've caught the kid if she were actually trying.

"You guys…what are you doing?"

"Cheering you up, obviously," Lambo grinned, "Is it working?"

"Why would you need to cheer me up?"

Lux sighed before sitting down on the ground next to the older teen, "Tsuna-nii. As a fellow mafia heir, I can tell you that I understand how it feels to have so many other people's lives in your hands. I know how it feels to be under pressure, to be expected to be able to protect all of my family members, to have to know what's best and what's right or wrong."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, wandering why the girl was sharing with him such things.

"What I'm trying to say is sitting around, crying and moping, will not solve anything." Lux finished, eyes narrowed and hardened. Even Lambo was sitting strangely still, jaw tight, hands clenched into fists.

"Learn from this experience, Tsuna-nii. You'll become an amazing boss one day, I promise you."

Tsuna looked down at the girl, seeing her in a new light. Perhaps she really wasn't that bad…

"Well said, Bovino Lux. It seems that you carry wisdom beyond your years."

"HIEE! REBORN!" Tsuna shouted just as Lux replied with; "I've been through alot in that training facility."

Lambo reached forward and lightly pressed his fingers against his sister's eyepatch.

Tsuna wasn't as dumb as people liked to describe him as. He caught the hints.

Whatever that training facility was…that was where she'd lost her eye.

"Ciossu," Reborn waved, "Leon has finally settled down and entered a cocoon state."

"E-EHHH?! NEVERMIND LEON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WHILE THINGS WERE GOING CRAZY?!" Tsuna

shouted, pointing a finger at the man-child.

Reborn smirked, "I was reading Dino and Lux's files regarding a jailbreak in Italy; I hadn't had the time for them until now."

"Huh? Jailbreak?"

"Yes. Two weeks ago, there was a jailbreak at a high security prison reserved only for the most terrible of mafia criminals who have committed the most heinous of crimes." Reborn explained, the expression on his face oddly serious and very unusual to see on the face of a toddler, "The escaped convicts killed several of their wardens and even other prisoners. After that, the mafia's information network tracked down the ringleaders behind the jailbreak. They were two subordinates under a young man named Rokudo and they were headed for Japan. Following that, three students returning from abroad transferred to Kokuyo Junior High school and not long after, a gang of hooligans were formed. That was 10 days ago. The gang leader's name happened to be Rokudo Mukuro."

"WHY IS SOMEONE SO DANGEROUS TARGETTING NAMIMORI?!" Tsuna screeched, making Lux wince.

Her ears had adjusted to listening to Reborn's quiet voice, so suddenly hearing Tsuna scream was a bit…painful. She turned to her fellow mafia heir and raised a single eyebrow, giving the older boy a look that said something akin to, "Really? You seriously don't know?"

"I hope you realize that currently residing in Namimori are three mafia heir, two seconds, and an arcobaleno, though there are rumors of a second one roaming around. Considering the fact that our enemies were exiled from the mafia and we're all 'young and vulnerable,' I think it's quite obvious why they're targeting Namimori." Lux explained, slowly, as if she were talking to one of the children back in the facility.

Tsuna blinked, slowly digesting the explanation, "But who's the third heir and second second?"

"Bianchi-san and Hayato-san, of course. Who else?"

* * *

**Omake**: First Day of School

"Alright, Lambo. This is where Tsuna-nii and I will drop you off." Lux smiled sweetly, lightly patting her younger brother's head.

Lambo looked up at his sister with watery eyes. His bottom lip quivered and upon seeing the look his sister was giving him, he knew he would be in deep shit if he started crying but—

"WAHHHHHHHH! LAMBO-SAMA DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO KINDERGARTEN AGAIN!" He sobbed,

"LAMBO-SAMA IS ALREADY A THIRD GRADER IN ITALLYYYYYY!"

Tsuna blinked, surprised. He'd known that the child was smart, but he didn't know that he was really so advanced. To be in third grade at age five? That's amazing!

"I know, otouto, but you have to. Grandfather says so."

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU CARED WHAT GRANDFATHER SAAAAYS?!"

The nearby mothers, also dropping off their youngest children sent the trio disgusted looks.

"_I can't believe they're just letting him cry like that! How undisciplined!"_

"_I guess that's what happens when you have a delinquent as an older sibling…"_

Tsuna ducked his head down in embarrassment. He really didn't want to be grouped with the two Bovino siblings.

"LAMBO CELESTINO MACARIO BOVINO YOU WILL GO TO SCHOOL AND YOU MAY NOT LIKE IT BUT IF I HAVE TO SUFFER, SO DO YOU. DO YOU WANT YOUR OLDER SISTER TO BE IN PAIN BY HERSELF?"

"B-BUT, ANEKI! AT LEAST YOU GET TO BE WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE MATURE! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SNOTTY, CRYBABY, WHINY, STUPID, SIX YEAR OLDS!"

Lux's lips twitched. She really wanted to grin and point out the irony in his statement, but to preserve his pride, she remained from doing so.

"Lambo. Listen to me." Lux squatted to be eye level with the youngest child, "You think I want to be put back into middle school? Do you? I was taking college courses back in Italy."

The eldest of the trio blanched. Never before had he ever felt so dumb.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that when you applied for school here, you could've skipped more grades?"

"By Japanese standards, I don't even need to be in school anymore, Tsuna-nii." Lux grinned.

"YOU TWO ARE REALLY THAT SMART?!"

"We did introduce ourselves as prodigies didn't we, Baka-Tsuna-nii?" Lambo snorted as he wiped away his tears, "Pay attention!"

"Now, Lambo, will you be a good boy at school?" Lux asked, her arms crossed over her chest,

"Reborn-san made sure that all of your teachers have me on speed dial."

Lambo paled.

"Legit?"

"Totally."

"Then in that case, I will be a very, very good boy. I promise."

Lux squinted her eyes and Lambo fidgeted under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"I CAN DO IT! I WILL BE THE BESTEST BOY THERE EVER WAS! I'LL SHOW YOU, BAKA-ANEKI!"

And with that, the small child stormed into the building.

* * *

"Now, now kids. Today we will be welcoming a new friend. He's a transfer coming all the way from Italy." The teacher, Miura sensei introduced her youngest student to the rest of the class, "Please be nice to him as he is younger than the rest of you. Say hi to Lambo-kun, everyone!"

"Hiiiii!" The class chorused.

"Now, do any of you have any questions for your new friend?"

"YEAH! I DO! WHAT'S AN ITALY?" A young boy shouted as he jumped from his seat with his hand in the air

Lambo scoffed, "You don't even know basic geography? Worry, not. I will show you."

The students all looked at one another. What the heck was an ore-sama? And what is this geography that he spoke of?

Lambo stood up on a chair and reached for the globe sitting on top of one of the small student bookshelves. He twirled the globe around until he spotted the island country of Japan. "This is where we are. Japan. Remember it, peasants. I won't show you again."

The children all gathered around the globe. It wasn't as if they could read the names of the countries on the globe, but they all liked the funny shapes on the "ball."

Lambo then turned the globe until the children were looking at Italy, "And this is where I come from. Italy is known to be one of the world's most romantic countries."

The children all looked up at their teacher who nodded with a smile, "That's right. Lambo-kun comes from far, far away."

"Does that mean Lambo is an alien?" One child wandered aloud.

Lambo snorted.

"Puhlease. Aliens come from entirely different planets. I am someone who was born on Earth."

"Hey, why do you call yourself Ore-sama?"

"Because I am an ore-sama, obviously. I would never be as low as to address myself with watashi or boku."

"But didn't that d-delinquent you were with earlier use boku?"

"MY ANEKI IS NOT A DELINQUENT, PEASANTS. WATCH YOUR MOUTHS. MY ANEKI IS A PRINCESS."

"I've never seen a princess with an eye patch before," A girl sneered, "Are you sure she isn't actually a pirate?"

"Yeah," another girl agreed, "And aren't pirates thieves? Did she teach you how to steal things too? Are you a stealer? You know, my mama says that those people always end up in jail."

Lambo rolled his eyes. He and his elder sister were a part of the goddamned mafia. They weren't scared of something as simple as jail.

"Who knows," Lambo shrugged, "But all of the people who work for us in our mansion back home call her Princess."

"Ehh? Mansion? Why would you move to a city like Namimori if you had a mansion at home?" A rather nerdy kid with large glasses commented. He sucked in a bit of the snot dangling from his nose and Lambo couldn't help but grimace, "I don't believe someone who's rich enough to live in a mansion would go to school in a small town such as this."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?!" Lambo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "I AM RICHER THAN ALL OF YOU! I COULD HAVE ALL OF YOUR PARENTS FIRED AND ALL OF YOU EVICTED FROM YOUR HOMES!"

And with that, a majority of the children in the class promptly started to cry.

"Now, now," Miura sensei frowned, "That was very mean of you to say, Lambo-kun. I want you to sit in that corner over there and think about what you did. "

Lambo pouted before stomping over to the blue chair. He hated everything.

* * *

Lambo grumpily stabbed into his bento box with the new cow-printed chopsticks his elder sister had gotten him. He was so angry! How dare those heretics insult he and his great aneki like so! They deserved to be punished! Lambo was going to destroy them. He was going to suck up all of their self confidences and eat their souls!

All of the other kindergarteners backed away from the youngest child's corner of the room, sensing his malicious aura. When Lambo began cackling loudly, they all scampered even further away.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Miura Haru felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she stalked investigated her mother's newest student, swinging alone on the playground. The teenager had been let out of school early since she'd finished all of her work and completed all of her tests for the day. She'd come to her mother's kindergarten class in hopes that she'd be able to help out in caring for the younger children and perhaps even feed them the cake she had baked during her cooking class that day. Upon entering the playground, she noticed her mother whispering to the other teachers. She approached them slowly, somewhat curious about what they were saying.

"_Uwahh~ Your new student is from Italy, isn't he? I hope he isn't having trouble with the Japanese!"_

"_Oh, no! He actually speaks much more fluently than some of his Japanese classmates," _Miura sensei gushed, "_He's very advanced for his age."_

Haru had very nearly let out a gasp of surprise. Really? Her mother had a new student?

Her eyes scanned the playground for new faces—

And that brings us to where we are now.

Haru couldn't help but feel as if the new child was just…beautiful. She'd always been fond of western boys, with the exception of Tsuna-sama who was mostly Japanese. She heard from her mother that the boy swinging in front of her was a quarter Japanese and that just made her more determined to give him a hug (and to marry Tsuna and make beautiful mixed babies and declare this boy her children's god father because he was the one who inspired her to have the babies in the first place and ohaishfiusdhfosahdfohdsqueh.)

"Oi," A high pitched voice called out, "How long are you going to hide behind that filthy tree, dirty heathen?"

Haru blanched. What a _rude _child. She would definitely have a talk with his legal guardians about the language that he was using. No matter, though. The child was cute and she was not going to give up on giving him a hug just because he was rude. After all, his personality wasn't his fault. It was the fault of the demonic person who taught him such coarse language.

She stepped out from behind the trees.

"Hello~" She chirped and waved cheerily, "My name is Miura Haru! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Lambo eyed the older girl up and down before scoffing. "The pleasure is all yours. You should be glad that I am even letting you bask in my glory."

Haru sucked in a deep breath of air. She would be having a _very _long talk with this child's parents. In what planet was it okay to teach a child to address himself as ore-sama? It was ridiculous!

"Ano, what's your name, little one?"

"Ore-sama is not little."

"E-eh? Th-then, tell me your name so that I won't have to refer to you as little one."

"Lambo. Bovino Lambo. You may call me Lambo-sama."

Haru pouted. What a difficult kid! Even Reborn-chan was easier to talk to!

"Lambo-chama then?"

"No. Lambo-sama."

"Lambo-chan?"

"No."

"Lambo-kun?"

"No."

Haru pouted harder. She didn't really want to address someone younger than her with –sama.

"Lambo-cha-" She had attempted to try again when the kid hopped off of his swing and stomped up to her.

"Are you deaf? I told you to call Lambo-sama by Lambo-sama."

"F-fine then, Lambo-sama." She scrunched her nose up in distaste but brightened up again upon remembering what she'd originally come to him to do, "I have a question for you."

Lambo blinked, "This best not waste my time. The school day is very nearly over and ore-sama does not wish to keep his aneki waiting at the entrance."

"W-well, can I pleaaaaase hug you?"

The younger child's smug expression dropped. He stared blankly at the teenager sitting before him.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

"…no."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I don't let strangers touch me."

"But I'm not a stranger!" Haru whined, "You know my name! And my mother is your teacher!"

"Yeah..? And I don't care." Lambo rolled his eyes, "I just want to go home with my aneki."

"Oh? AND IS YOUR ANEKI THE ONE WHO TAUGHT YOU TO BE SO RUDE AND SPEAK SO WEIRDLY?!"

"NO. I DO WHAT I WANT. YOU LEAVE MY ANEKI OUT OF THIS, YOU LOWLY PEASANT!"

"EXCUSE ME?! I AM MERELY TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU, LAMBO-CHA-"

"Saa, what's this? Picking on someone who's even older than me, Lambo?"

The child froze. Slowly, he turned to look at his sister who did not look amused. At all.

"A-aneki! I swear, I-I, I didn't s-start it!" He cried mournfully.

Her frown deepened.

"And what are you doing here, miss?" Lux glared at the older girl.

Haru was less than impressed.

"Y—YOU! YOU'RE A YANKEE!" She shouted, "NO WONDER YOUR BROTHER'S THE WAY HE IS! HE HAS YOU AS A ROLE MODEL!"

"Excuse me?" Lux furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you implying something?"

"Yes! I am! You're obviously a terrible caretaker, especially since you're younger than me. So let me have custody over Lambo-chan."

"Hello, no. Just leave my brother and I alone, creep."

* * *

**A/N**: If you didn't really understand, since it can be a bit confusing, Lambo addressed himself differently depending on his mood or who he's talking to. With people who he respects, he addressed himself quite normally. Usually with "boku" but when he's sad or agitated, he'll switch to the third person he's known for in canon. When he's speaking to same aged peers or just people who he don't care about whatsoever, he'll address himself as "ore-sama." because he's just that arrogant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be hot(ter than he already is).

**Edited**: 31.1.16

**A/N**: I was having trouble figuring out how to perfect this chapter and give it to you guys. I didn't know how to write all of my ideas down so that they were easy for you to understand. So I came up with a solution that would make my life just so much easier. I deleted the first chapter.

Did anyone really ever think about how little I-Pin and Lambo must've felt when their big brothers went out all the time, sometimes for really long periods of time without telling them anything? And then coming home and being all beaten up and still not telling them anything? Can anyone imagine how lonely the two must've felt? I know 15 y/o Lambo talked about it in the manga a bit but idk. I just feel like as the youngest person in my group of friends, I can relate to them a lot. Maybe that's why I loved Lambo so much when I watched the Anime. Sure, he was really annoying and stupid, but did it occur to anyone that maybe he was acting like that on purpose to give the older guys a reason to relax around him? Because I distinctly remember a few times when Lambo actually read the atmosphere and acted completely serious.

I feel as if my writing style's changed quite a bit since I last uploaded a chapter. I hope the change isn't too abrupt? (Wow, last time I uploaded a chapter was like the very end of July. Hope none of you guys hate me.)

* * *

_"WHY IS SOMEONE SO DANGEROUS TARGETING NAMIMORI?!" Tsuna screeched, making Lux wince._

_Her ears had adjusted to listening to Reborn's quiet voice, so suddenly hearing Tsuna scream was a bit…painful. She turned to her fellow mafia heir and raised a single eyebrow, giving the older boy a look that said something akin to; "Really? You seriously don't know?"_

_"I hope you realize that currently residing in Namimori are three mafia heirs, two seconds, and an arcobaleno, though there are rumors of a second one roaming around. Considering the fact that our enemies were exiled from the mafia and we're all 'young and vulnerable' I think it's quite obvious why they're targeting Namimori." Lux explained slowly, as if she were talking to one of the children back in the facility._

_Tsuna blinked, slowly digesting the explanation, "But who's the third heir and second second?"_

_"Bianchi-san and Hayato-san, of course. Who else?"_

* * *

**From**: Guardian Angel

**To**: Princess

**Subject**: Progress Report #3

If you get a letter from the old man saying something along the lines of, "Your stupid friend Angelo blew up another training room while he was sparring with his psychopathic cousin from the Varia." please don't be mad.

-Angelo

P.S. I mailed you a few extra blades just in case the ones your using get damaged.

Please be safe.

_**Attachments**__: mercy_on_my_soul . mp3 _

* * *

Lux frowned as she tightened her ponytail, securing the Bovino insignia ornament at the top of her head. She stared at herself in her mirror, clad in tight black clothing and the cow-print fingerless gloves that she wore to protect her hands from the chains of her kusarigama. Lambo, who'd been studying the Mandarin Chinese language profusely since meeting his same aged peer, I-pin, whispered a quiet conversation with the girl as he watched his older sister prepare for battle. When Lux sat down on the wooden floor, legs crossed and eyes closed, the two five year olds quickly hopped off of their perches on the bed and waddled toward the older girl. I-pin takes up the space in front of the older girl and mimics her pose. Lambo stood behind her, her eyepatch (which had been lying nearby on the ground) in his hand. He proceeded to place the eyepatch over his sister's right eye and secured the string around her head. He tugged lightly, making sure that it wouldn't fall off during battle.

Lambo worried about his sister, but he knew that voicing his concerns (which he was sure she was already aware of) would only make _her _feel more worried about _him_ instead. It isn't as if he didn't hold any faith in his older sister. It was only that this would be her first battle in Japan and it'd be against some very well known criminals, the ones avoided even by the mafia. He knew she wouldn't _die_ or anything. Reborn would never let that happen and Lux was most definitely strong in her own right. Lambo just didn't like the idea of his aneki getting hurt in the first place.

Lux let out a huff of air before opening her single eye and giving the two younger children a smile. Her smile didn't exactly reach her eye, but they could tell that the girl was calm. Lambo crawled into her lap and I-Pin scooted closer. She was about to say something important, they could feel it. She ran her fingers through Lambo's hair and sat silently for a few moments, gathering her thoughts before finally..."The other guys think that the two of you are only children and shouldn't be involved…but I-Pin, your master's already been keeping you updated about what's been going on, hasn't he?"

At the younger girl's nod, she continued, "And Lambo, you were the one who hacked into Vindice's security system and found some of the information that we gave to Reborn in the first place. Surely you're smart enough to piece everything together without me spoonfeeding you."

Lambo nodded and she felt his small hands grasp tightly onto the fabric of her shirt. He's worried for her, she knew, but he really had no reason to be. Lux could take care of herself. "The two of you are already involved in this situation, whether they like it or not, but they won't let you come with us to Kokuyo Land. The two of you understand, right? They're not like us, they're not used to the fact that children your age could already know hundreds, thousands of different ways to kill someone. They're not ready to accept it despite already seeing what you're capable of. So they're treating you like civilian kids and they're acting like the two of you are too dumb to understand anything. But I won't treat you like that. I won't coddle you. The two of you are essential to the success of this mission and I don't care how angry at me Tsuna-nii will be later when he finds out I'm the one who told the two of you to do this, but I trust you guys. And Tsuna-nii needs to understand that despite your young ages, he can depend on you too."

The two younger children looked up at Lux with wide eyes. They'd never expected her to say something like that. Lambo felt his chest warm up and he practically glowed with pride. I-Pin sat a little straighter herself. Those were the words that they'd been wanting to hear since they'd learned of the whole situation. They had been watching their older brothers fight, and fight, and fight; watching them come home wounded and broken, but none wanting to disclose any information; watching them put false smiles on their faces and pretending that everything was okay and saying ridiculous things like, "Everything _will _be okay." and making them feel worthless. Useless. Weak. Making them feel like they were nuisances and they just weren't good enough to stand on the same grounds as their older brothers and sister. They were trained to handle these situations, these things have been ruthlessly pounded into them every day since they were old enough to understand things. But why? Why couldn't they be allowed to help?

"Reborn-san has already contacted Shamal. He is to watch over that Haru girl who was stalking you the other day." At the familiar name, Lambo shudders, "Apparently she's a fan of Tsuna-nii as well. And Reborn-san." Lux smiled, "The girl's been associating herself with the members of the 10th Vongola generation and even if she's a little creepy, we don't want her to die, do we?"

"Your assignment is a little different. Lambo, your mark is Sasagawa Kyoko, younger sister of Ryohei-san and crush of Tsuna-nii. You are to watch over her and protect her. Take the pistol with you; you'll know when to use it." She looked her younger brother in the eyes, "Do you think you can handle it, Lambo?"

Lambo stood from his position on her lap and clenched his fists. His eyes were set and they flickered with a passion that even Reborn would've been proud of. Lux didn''t think she'd ever seen him so determined before. "I can do this, Aneki." The boy confirmed, "I will protect Sasagawa Kyoko with everything, short of my life."

Lux smiled before turning to I-Pin who'd been fiddling with the long sleeves of her qipao. "I-Pin, I know you're nervous because your master usually accompanies you on your missions but remember that you will most likely be doing this little mission alongside Lambo since your mark seems to always be with Kyoko-san." She laid a palm on top of the younger girl's head, "You will be protecting Kurokawa Hana. Do you think you can do it?"

"I-Pin can!" The girl chirped, and that's all Lux needed to hear before she felt completely satisfied.

"Good. Go on then my little troopers." Lux gave the two children a ferocious grin, one that could only be outmatched by Prince Belphegor or Angelo themselves. "Lambo, all the tech stuff is shoved under the bed. Hack into as many security feeds as you want; find those girls."

She opened the window of the room, and after one last look at her younger brother hard at work, she jumped and went on her way to Kokuyo land.

She had a villain to catch.

* * *

She sent thousands of volts of electricity through the chains of her kusarigama and her skin glowed with a bright, blinding shade of green. She felt the hot, energetic flames come to life from within her and her skin began to feel tingly; prickly and everything _burned. _Her eye flickered between shades of green, the lightning within her _danced _and she grinned as she electrocuted Mukuro's zombies, one after the other. Hibari had certainly done a good job, but Reborn had left it up to her to clear out the rest of the obstacles, leaving only the big game for the Vongola boys. Lux gyrated between the 'zombies' and the trees and every time she heard a body thump on the ground, she would let out a satisfied huff of air, each huff a small celebration of victory. She breathed in the earthy air and stomped particularly heavily into the ground, enjoying the sounds of crunching leaves and grass. It was all a game to her. _Thump thump thump_. She kept the rhythm, _thump thump thump_ to the beat. The further she got into the forest, the quicker the tempo, and she danced with her lightning, and everything is going according to plan when-

clap.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. _

She looked up stiffly, nervously, because none of these zombies should have had the ability _to do that_ but when her eye met with red and blue, she understood. The man standing before her wasn't a puppet, no, he was the puppet master himself. Rokudo Mukuro in flesh and blood, unless of course what she was seeing was an illusion, but she knew it wasn't. She could feel that he was real.

"Kufufufu," He laughed, "You're quite an exceptional dancer, aren't you, Bovino Lux?"

She backed up. This man was dangerous. _Dangerous_. _**Dangerous**_. And there was something about him, something pulling her toward him and she was _scared _because his presence is comforting and it felt familiar and it shouldn't have been because she didn''t know him. _**SHE DIDN'T KNOW HIM BUT HER MIND KEPT TELLING HER TO RUN TO HIM, TO HOLD HIM, TO WHISPER INTO HIS EAR AND TELL HIM THAT EVERYTHING WAS OKAY**_. So she panicked because she was afraid and she attempted to back up even further but she was stopped when her back met with the trunk of a tree. Was this one of his mind tricks? One of his games? She starts _freaking out_ and she didn't know what to do but her face remained calm, impassive. She reminded herself to breathe and breathe and breathe. She stood tall and straight and she looked the man straight in the eyes. It was then when she saw that he was no longer smiling. His eyes were opened wide, and his brows furrowed, as if he were in pain. He fell to his knees and let out a strangled shout, "WOMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

What was going on. _**WHAT**. WAS. GOING. ON. _She wasn't even doing anything. In fact, _she _should've been the one yelling at _him_, asking _him _what _he _was doing to _her_. But he looked like he's in pain, so much pain, and even though he was the enemy and she knew well that he needed to be put down, she couldn't bring herself to do so. He looked up at her, one of his hands resting on his forehead, the other tensed and rested on the ground, keeping his body upright. His red eye glowed with the kanji for five, Path of the Humans, but he wasn't attacking her, he's was not even _trying _to attack her. He was trembling.

It hit her fast, oh, so fast. _PANG_. _PANG PANG __**PANG**_. Her head felt as if someone was just stabbing it and not stopping and it hurt. It hurt so _bad_. She let out an inhuman screech and she too fell to the floor; the floor littered with corpses; the very same floor that Rokudo Mukuro was also writhing on. It came to her in bright flashes. In fragments, shards. But she felt it, she felt the pain from that day. She heard the screams and smelled the alcohol. She saw the blood coating her immobile hand and the bright red and blue flashes in the background. She heard the sirens and the shouts and screams and oh _god. _

_OH GOD. _

_SHE HEARD HIM, SHE HEARD HER SWEET BABY. HER LITTLE BROTHER, THE BOY WHO WAS ONCE THE LIGHT OF HER LIFE AND SHE HEARD HIM SCREAMING FOR HER. FOR HIS OLDER SISTER TO WAKE UP, SHE HEARD HIM CRYING AND SOBBING AND SHE NEEDED TO GET UP. TO TELL HIM THAT SHE'S OKAY BUT SHE CAN'T. _

"WHY?!" Lux wailed, "WHY?! AM I SEEING THIS NOW?!"

Her fingers stabbed themselves deep into the ground and she could feel the dirt under her nails. She watched as her tears, one by one, came raining down and she sobbed. "WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SEE THIS?!" She looked up to where the master illusionist was standing just moments before but he' wasn't there anymore. He wasn't there.

She looked up, down, all around, looked for even a hint of where he could have possibly gone but there wasn't a trace of him left.

Lux gave the world a monstrous scream and to anyone who's ears it might've reached, it would've given them a chill that would've reached their bones. She screamed and it was painful, broken. She screamed again and it was just so utterly _despairing _and _tragic_.

She laid there in the field of corpses. She cried and cried and cried and it went on for the longest of times. When she stopped is unknown, but all she could feel at this point was emptiness. Her face staid completely blank and every action she performed from then on was steady, mechanic. It was almost as if she were a robot. She sent electricity through her chains once more, although now she was at the front gates of Kokuyo Land instead of fighting a group of animated dead people in a forest of death. She swung her sickles downward, slicing right through the metal. She swung again with her other arm and the gate broke down. She stood straight and tall and put on her face a placid smile.

She couldn't let them know what had taken place just moments ago. She couldn't.

* * *

**A/N**: Well. I can't say I regret ending that chapter there, though I'm sure a few of you are going to come after me with knives.

I'm curious to see what you all think of this chapter so pleeease review!


End file.
